


Two Sides of the Same Coin

by toons_rule



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Professor Layton
Genre: Adopted Luke, Bringing a Muggle child into the Wizarding World, But there will be blood eventually, Doesn't have the entire HP cast, Early warning of violence, F/M, Hidden mystery, I know about Desmond's actual past and his relation to Hershel, I started making this long before I learned that, I'm not sure how bad it's going to get, M/M, Orphaned Luke, Takes place in the HP universe, The main trio are not a part of this, Voldemort isn't here either, We have bigger issues to worry about, don't at me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toons_rule/pseuds/toons_rule
Summary: Hershel Layton had a love of everything from the Muggle world growing up. One that withered when he lost Claire. His plan of teaching at Hogwarts, his quite life, his secluded world ends when Clark dies in a fire. Now he’s acting guardian for their 10 year old son, Luke. But if bringing a Muggle child into the Wizarding World wasn't hard enough, there are rumors of a group of wizards trying to reveal magic and assert dominance. One that seems more than happy to destroy anything in their way.
Relationships: Claire/Hershel Layton, Hershel Layton/Desmond Sycamore
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	1. Worlds Collide

**Author's Note:**

> I few things to talk about before we get started. 
> 
> Before anyone messages me about this: yes, I'm aware of Layton's and Sycamore's relationship in the games. But I started making this long before I found out about it. So if this isn't your cup of tea, that's fine. Be aware that for this work, they are NOT related in anyway shape or form. So if you come to me and complain, I will just direct you to this message. That's all for that.
> 
> The other thing is that while this takes place in the Harry Potter Universe, the main trio and Voldemort are not apart of this. This story will just be using the settings and the main professors/characters from the universe. Sorry if you were looking forward to seeing Layton and Harry interact. That won't be happening here.

Hershel Layton could say that he had held an inclusive life. He was born in an open and welcoming wizarding family. They lived in a quiet Muggle village that was very aware of what his family was. So while Layton knew and grew up around magic, he was also aware of how the Muggle world worked. It was strange to share stories with the children about how their households differ.

“Wait, so your mom can just...make fire.”

“Yeah! Are there really little boxes in your walls that give you power?”

“Yep!” 

It was a very hectic day when Layton’s magic finally emerged. His parents were assaulted by the village children, all frantically pointing to the forest. Apparently Layton’s attempt to reach a lower branch on the tree he was planning on climbing caused him to suddenly start floating up. Which in turn, caused him to desperately cling to the first branch he could reach. It took awhile to convince the five-year-old to let go, Layton was so fearful that he would just shoot up into the sky. His father carefully talked the child through it until Layton was clinging to his father.

As the years went by, Layton held better control over his magic. It was a shock and a joy when he received his letter to Hogwarts. Layton was so thrilled he told everyone in the village where he was going. That he was going to go to the best school for magic and learn everything he could. While most couldn’t fully understand, they were excited for him nonetheless. It was a bit of a sour note when he realized he wouldn’t be with his friends. But Layton was reassured they would all meet up during their holidays.

Layton fell in love with Hogwarts. It was refreshing in some way to be surrounded by other magic users that weren’t his parents. While he was never denied information about the wizarding world, it was different to experience it all first hand. Hearing about growing up in an all magic-user neighborhood. How everyone learned about magic. When their magic finally emerged and what happened. 

What really drew him in were his classes, hands down the best thing about Hogwarts. Sure, Muggle schools provided the fundamental education he needed. But he could turn rats into teacups and back again. He could make potions that could heal anything. He could fly. He studied the past and what that meant for their future. At Hogwarts, Layton found his passion for archeology. 

After Hogwarts, Layton did something unusual, but not unheard of. He planned to attend a Muggle university to study their version of archeology. It confused so many people.

“Honey are you sure about this?” his mother asked, “You’ve had a few dozen job offers from the Ministry. Good ones, where you can study all the ruins that you want. Why not just go with one of them? What’s so important about the Muggle’s study?”

“Because I want to learn more mom. Muggle and wizards, we live such different lives, yet we exist so close to one another. Each life is so different yet similar to the last. Was there a chance we had unintentional influences on Muggles? What of the other way around? I want to learn all I can about us, about them. Please mom...I need to do this….”

The next year saw Layton attending classes at a Muggle university. He was shocked but grateful when one of his childhood friends, Clark Triton, joined him. Not only in attending the same university but also joining Layton in his studies of archeology. 

“Not that I’m not grateful to have a friendly face with me. But you had your choices of universities. I can only attend certain ones once I pass their entrance exam. Apparently not attending Muggle schooling has its drawbacks in this aspect.”

“I lost my chance to attend classes with you for most of our childhood,” Clark teased, “You think I would pass up an opportunity like this? Learning an amazing subject with you. I’ll finally get to see that Layton mind at work.”

While Layton never said it, it was a blessing to have Clark there. Someone who knew about his wizarding side and didn’t question when Layton didn’t understand something Muggle related. 

While their first year was focused on getting used to university life and for Layton to get a grasp on Muggle technology, their second year was for Clark. While the former constantly threw himself into his studies, Clark was able to strike an easy balance of studying and a social life. At a gathering the blonde was introduced to Brenda Willow and Layton was subjected to all the stories Clark could tell about her. It was to no one’s surprise when they officially started dating. Now it was a betting pool of when Clark would propose to Brenda. 

Layton was happy for his friend, but he made it clear he was only there to learn. Prospects of having a relationship outside of Clark’s friendship wasn’t needed. All hours were spent reading and creating observations. He started to make connections between Muggle mythologies and what was created by the wizarding world. It was amazing how much their world had been influenced by something that had tried to stay hidden. Layton honestly didn’t know if anything else could capture his interest. 

Until he met Claire. 

She was smart, sweet, and absolutely beautiful. She was definitely more adventurous than Layton was, and even more then any Muggle he’d met before. But she made it obvious she wanted to share her adventures with him and only him. Claire would always choose Layton. She’d tell him about her studies, how she’d been interested with time and how to possibly manipulate it. It was honestly frightful sometimes at how clever she was. She’d given him his now signature top hat, claiming that if he wanted to be a proper gentleman, it was the best place to start. Unless absolutely necessary, Layton never took it off. 

Layton had decided from the moment he’d meet Claire that he would tell her about his world, about magic. If she was fascinated with time, he wondered what she would do when she realized that magic was real. He decided after graduation, that would be the time. Let Claire focus on her studies before giving her something new to tinker with. After graduation, Layton would share his entire self with her. 

Layton never got the chance.

There was an accident in the lab. An explosion.

He graduated. She lost her life. 

Clark and Brenda married a year later after all of it. Was it ungentlemanly to think how rude it was for them to do that? Layton wanted them to be happy. But it was a bitter sting to realize they had something that Layton could never claim. 

Everything felt so empty afterwards, but he had to move on. The world kept turning and Layton had to keep up with it. No matter how much it hurt. He cut ties with the Muggle world, the interest in their lives was just gone. Claire wasn’t there, so what did it matter to him? He took up a job; not with the Ministry, but at Hogwarts. It was a weird way he’d come to the conclusion to become a teacher. Layton wanted to help others achieve the future they were aiming for. So why not help educate the next generation? It was all he could think to do. 

He waved off his parents worries with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes anymore. Layton couldn’t bring himself to respond to the letters sent by his friends. He understood their concern, he just didn’t want to burden them.

The only person he stayed up to date with was Clark. But it wasn’t out of a need to keep his friendship. It became more of a self torture procedure to see how Clark was fairing. How he and Brenda found a house in Misthallery, becoming mayor of said town, how he gave up his dream of becoming an archeologist to properly settle down. How they had a child and how he wished that Layton would meet him. 

But Layton couldn’t. He doubted he would be able to hold himself together if he saw the life Clark had. What Layton wanted to have. He couldn’t let Clark see him like that. It was ungentlemanly to be jealous. 

The first year after teaching was awkward for Layton. He couldn’t return to his childhood village. So it was a bit of a scramble to find a place to live within the final weeks of classes. By some miracle he was able to find a townhouse in London. A three-story home in a quiet neighborhood. One that he barely spent any time at. The quiet and the calm, it was too much for him to handle. So he flung himself into every ruin discovery and crazy investigation he could get his hands on. 

In the years that passed, Layton made himself a household name in the wizarding community. With each new discovery and puzzle he solved brought him fame. His experiences were brought to the classroom. Everyone called him an expert, the master of everything he did. Layton couldn’t tell them the real reason why he worked so hard. His mind seemed to betray him at every turn, especially when it became quiet. He didn’t want fame. He just needed something to cling to.

_________________________

Layton let out a sigh as he finished the latest paper from his student. The last roll snapped shut as he leaned back into his chair. He was worried about some of his students. How could they be in their fifth year and still barely finish at the requested length? He doubted another class discussion would solve anything. 

His musings were interrupted by a knock on his office door. 

“It’s unlocked.” Layton stood to attention as the Headmaster waltz in. “Professor Dumbledore. It’s...rather late for a meeting.”

“Then we’ll just call this an impromptu get together,” Dumbledore smiled, “I received an owl this evening with a letter addressed to you. As I’m not one to pry too far into personal affairs, I figured I’ll finish the journey.”

“That’s very puzzling. Why would you get this if it was addressed to me?” Layton responded as he took the offered parchment.

“Perhaps you’ll be able to solve this then.”

Layton only gave a small smile to that as he opened the envelope. Reading the contents over, his calm slowly fell away. The parchment crinkling under his slowly tightening grip. No matter how many times he read it over, the words never changed. 

“Is everything alright Hershel?” Dumbledore’s question broke Layton from his swirling thoughts. 

“I apologize to ask this on such short notice sir. But I need to take leave for the weekend. I hope to be back by Sunday afternoon by the latest.”

“Of course. I wish you well on your journey.”

Layton didn’t return the well wished goodbye as he left his office. A quick trip to his room to pack and change into his Muggle attire before departing from the school grounds. Once within the limits of Hogsmeade he was able to disapparate, appearing again in a darkened alleyway. He straightened his tophat as he joined the evening crowd. First destination was the nearby hotel in hopes they had an available room for the next few nights. Layton felt a small hint of relief when procuring a room seemed fairly easy. Now came the next step.

“Excuse me,” Layton called the attention of a hotel worker, “would you be able to tell me how to get to St. Joseph’s Hospital?”

It was by some sort of blessing that the hospital was so close. Only a few turns and he was walking into the front entrance. The walls were painted an off-white with benches a rather hideous burnt orange color and appearing very uncomfortable. The room held an air of false calm, as if people knew they were supposed to feel better here, but that there was always the hint of worry. Layton passed by all of it as he headed straight for the check in desk.

“Excuse me.”

“Welcome to St. Joseph’s,” the nurse behind the counter smiled, “How can I help you today?”

“I’m here to see...Luke Triton.”

The nurse’s smile seemed to slip ever so slightly. “And you are?”

“Hershel Layton. Ah, here,” Layton pulled out his ID and presented it to her.

“I need to tell the head doctor you’re here. If you will please wait, he’ll call you back.”

He only gave a nod before heading back towards the couches. To nervous to sit, Layton turned back and positioned himself by the double doors that lead further into the hospital. It was ungentlemanly to appear nervous. One must always keep a level head in any situation. But the recent events have put him off, if Layton was honest. How in the world was he supposed to handle this? 

Clark was...and Brenda too…. And with Luke just….

“Mr. Layton?” A thin man wearing black rimmed glasses greeted him. The name tag clipped to his lab coat read ‘Dr. Salazar’.

“Yes, that’s me.”

“I’m assuming you received the attorney's letter?” 

“Yes. I came as soon as I could. Can you explain what happened?”

“Not here. Please follow me.”

Layton was lead back, being directed to the section that held the patient rooms. The first few were filled with families and shared rooms holding multiple patients that appeared to be asleep. Doctors and nurses went to and from each room, quietly discussing among themselves with clipboards held close to their faces. None paid attention to the two passing through. Layton began to worry slightly as they moved to the private quarters. The quiet was almost deafening. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, where are we going?” Layton asked. 

“The event has left young Luke...traumatized. We’ve had to keep it quiet for him, secluded him away from everyone in hopes of helping him. I’m not fully sure it’s working. But large crowds tend to make him nervous.”

“The letter wasn’t specific to the events that transpired.”

Dr. Salazar didn’t reply. He merely stopped by a large viewing window, looking in with a neutral look. Layton joined him and peer in as well. 

A child, no more than 10 years in age, was resting on the bed inside. The cheery yellow walls seemed to do nothing as he seemed listless, staring out the window watching the setting sun. He was pale, hair a disheveled mess and he seemed to just curl in on himself. As if he was trying to shut out the world as best as he could. He just looked so small, even more so with the teddy-bear resting in his arms. While he seemed uninjured, Layton knew better. 

“Luke….”

“Have you met the child before?”

Layton shook his head. “No. I was aware of his birth. His father is...was a childhood friend of mine. But I...cut ties a while back due to personal reasons. I am confused as to why I was asked to come.”

“I’m confused as well.”

“Can you please tell me what happened.”

Salazar let out a sigh before starting. “The Triton residency went up in flames a few weeks ago. The police are reporting a gas leak, but it’s very unclear as to what happened.”

“Clark...and Brenda...were they?”

“Both gone, trapped inside as far as can be told. There were no signs that they tried to get themselves out. Luke was the one who called the fire in. Poor kid, was returning home from school only to be greeted to that…”

“Has he been like this the entire time?”

“Yes, he won’t talk to anyone. Won’t respond to our questions or the police. He’s eating, just not as much as I would like for him to be.”

“Are there any tells as to why I was asked to...step in?”

“According to the attorney, the Triton’s spoke highly of you. I’m not fully sure if that answers your question.”

“Enough that they think I’m capable of handling their affairs? To care for their son?”

Salazar shrugged. “I can’t tell you what was going through their minds. But they made those documents long before this incident. But the decision is ultimately up to you.”

“Are there any living family members?”

“Not that I’m aware of.”

Layton frowned, looking to the child again. “Would I be able to talk with him?”

“Of course, I would even encourage it. Please follow.” Layton did as requested, Luke not even twitching as they entered. “Luke, how are you feeling this evening?”

There was no response.

“I have someone here to see you.”

Layton gave a nod to Salazar before taking set next to the bed. He heard the doctor leave and the room fell into silence. A few minutes passed and Luke had still not acknowledge the professor. Now closer, Layton could see the dark circles that plagued under the child’s eyes. 

Layton cleared his throat. “Hello Luke. My name is Hershel Layton, I...was a friend of your parents.”

It was shocking at the sudden change his name created. Luke’s eyes seemed to light up in remembrance. His posture straightened slightly as he finally turned to face the professor. “Professor Layton?”

“Yes.”

“My parents talked about you all the time. You’re...you’re really smart. They said you could solve any problem.” 

Layton gave a chuckle to that. “I’m merely able to think through my situation quickly and find a solution. Luke...I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. But do you think you’d be able to tell me what happened?”

Luke hugged the bear closer to him. “I...I was walking home...and I saw smoke. So I ran and saw my house on fire. I called the police…” He hiccuped, tears threatening to spill. “I didn’t know they were home… I didn’t know they were...in there…”

“I’m sorry Luke. I…I’m so sorry…”

Layton frowned as Luke buried his face into the bear, his shoulders shaking as he tried to remain quiet. The professor was at a bit of a loss. Taking care of a child was always a difficult challenge. Even more so when adoption is involved. Worse so when it’s a Muggle child being brought to the wizarding world. It would take time and paperwork, a lot, from both sides. Which would take more time than a weekend would allow. 

He couldn’t leave Luke here. Neither of them asked for this, a situation outside of their control. Layton was an adult, one that can handle situations and face them with a calm demeanor. But Luke, just a child, one that was lost and confused. And at the moment, alone. Layton was unsure of the future. But he was aware that he’d been presented with a puzzle he had to rectify. 

Luke was slightly startled when he was lifted from the hospital bed and placed onto the other’s lap. Sturdy arms wrapped around him, securing him against Layton’s chest. He heard a steady beat emitting from within. It wasn’t one of his mother’s hugs. But Luke felt safe and secure, something he hadn’t felt in quite some time. 

“Luke, I’m aware I’ve just properly entered into your life. But your parents made the request that I care for you, in anyway that I could. You know yourself better than I and I’m not going to make baseless assumptions. I would like to know what you would like to do.”

“What...what can I even do?” Luke asked. 

“Well, you….” Layton paused, frowning. Can you really tell a child, when you’ve cradled them close to make them feel safe, that he could be put into an orphanage? That his already broken world will be rattled further? That he may get an understanding family or he’ll be left to raise himself? But it all was just one giant unknown. One that Luke couldn’t only hope and pray something would turn right for him. 

Could Layton really do that to this child?

“You can stay with me.”

Luke looked up with a hopeful gleam in his eyes. “R-Really?”

“If you are comfortable with the idea, yes.” Layton held back a wince as Luke tightened his grip on the professor’s arm. 

“Please,” Luke whispered desperately, “please don’t leave me.”

Layton could only hold the smaller form closer, as if he was trying to act as the shield. To try and protect Luke from the world around him and in his own mind. The sun finally set, leaving the stars behind.


	2. Returning Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Layton's Journal Entry #1:
> 
> Clark Triton and I lost contact years ago, after Clair passed. It was my doing. He was a great friend, one that I cherished. Now he's gone. Died from a fire that claimed him, his wife Brenda, and his house. All that remained was his only child, Luke. One that Clark has entrusted to me to care fore. 
> 
> I never met Luke when he was born. He's so much smaller than I thought a child could be. I'm...afraid. This is new territory for me. Parenthood is something earned and I doubt I will ever gain it. But, for Clark, I will care for Luke. The best I can.

Saturday was a haze of meetings, lectures, and signing paperwork. 

Layton felt as if his head was spinning as he tried to keep everything organized. He was thankful that the attorney could meet on such short notice. The Triton estate was all squared away, including the monetary inheritance that Luke could claim when he became of age. There was a very quick shopping trip to buy new clothing and necessities. Some were delivered to Layton’s home in London while the rest were transported to Hogwarts. There were calls to make to collect medical and educational information. 

The entire time, Luke had remained quiet. Glued to Layton’s side with his eyes focused straight ahead as he clung to the professor’s pants leg. Normally Layton would gently lecture the child for this behavior. After all, a gentleman always keeps a level head in every situation. But the professor had to remind himself that Luke was a child. One that had lost more than one ever should at such a young age. So if Layton had to take the role of a human sized teddy-bear, so be it.

Another lager worry was the Ministry of Magic. Adoption normally took weeks to be official, even longer for Muggle children. And that meant leaving Luke behind at the hospital until it all sorted out. Which did not settle well with Layton. While he’s not a psychologist or anyone even equivalent to it, Layton knew leaving Luke behind would be damaging. But there was a reason as to why it was a longer process to adopt Muggle children. They needed to be properly informed about the magical world. Which Layton had been delaying in doing.

Now it was Saturday night, dinner finished with tea brewed and being enjoyed. Layton knew he would need to discuss this now.

“Luke, we need to talk.”

“Are you not going to adopt me?”

Layton felt blindsided by that question. “Goodness, no. What brought that question on?”

“You did so much today...and I know you’re not done with everything. And I’m sure this was put on you without a proper notice. I just figured it was too much to handle. I don’t want to be a burden….”

“Luke, I said I would take you in and care for you in any way I could. And a gentleman never goes back on his word.”

“A gentleman?”

Layton smiled, straightening his top hat. “Of course.”

“What does a gentleman do?”

“They help all those that ask for it.”

“No matter what?”

“To a certain extent, but yes. Would you like me to teach you how to be a gentleman?”

Luke gave a small smile and nodded. “Please.”

“Very well then. But back to the original topic I wished to discuss with you. Did your parents tell you what I did for my job?”

“No, I mean, not really. They said you were an archeologist and that you taught.”

“They were correct on both accounts. I currently teach a class about ancient ruins. A lot of my lessons tend to revolve around the discoveries I’ve been able to help uncover.”

“Okay...why do I feel like there’s more to it than that?”

“You ‘feeling’ is correct,” Layton let out a gentle sigh to calm his worried nerves, “I’m a wizard Luke.”

“A...A what?”

“A wizard, I can use magic. There is a world that has been hidden from your eyes since long before you were born. But, as I’m taking you in, you need to be aware of the world I come from. The process of getting you introduced to the magical world is slow. But that would mean leaving you here while longer and I’m not very comfortable with that idea.”

“So...you can do magic?”

“Yes.”

Luke inched forward until he was on the edge of his seat. “Can I see some?”

“Of course.”

Layton pulled his wand from the inside of his jacket sleeve. Slender but sturdy, made from alder wood, the handle worn slightly from years of use. He gave a quick flick and Luke became confused by the sudden cold, his breath appearing in a mist before him. Confusion turned to glee when snow began to fall. He cupped his hands together and watched as they were filled with the white powder, small bursts of giggles escaping him. 

Layton felt a warm bubble of pride expand in his chest. He was able to get Luke to smile, even got a bit of a laugh. It was wondrous. He had to make sure that smile stayed. 

Another flick and the snow disappeared. But the smile on Luke remained.

“You’re a wizard.” Luke whispered in amazement. 

“Indeed I am.”

“But I’m not supposed to know…”

“You were going to be told eventually. I was supposed to go through the proper channels. That would have meant leaving you here, which I have no intention of doing.”

“So what do we do?”

“I am going to contact the Headmaster of my school and inform him of your arrival. Hopefully he will be understanding and meet us when we arrive. He’s better at, ah, covering up than I am. But right now, we are going to finish our tea then get ready for bed.”

“Can you turn down the bed with magic?”

Layton laughed at the request, running a hand gently through Luke’s hair. “One of the first rules of magic you need to learn: don’t abuse it. Come along, bed time.”

Luke gave a small pout, but did as was requested of him. Washed, teeth brushed, pajamas on, Luke soon clambered into bed. An oversight on Layton’s part was getting a room with only one bed. But Luke seemed content to curl as close to the left side of the bed he could get without falling off. 

“Good night Luke.”

“Good night Professor.”

Layton turned the light off, laying down now that the darkness had descended into the room. He was almost asleep when Luke whispered, “Professor?”

“Yes Luke.”

“Is there a spell that can turn you into smoke?”

Layton frowned at the question. He looked over to his charge to find wide eyes staring back at him. “Smoke? I...why do you ask?”

“When I was at my house...the fire… I thought I saw someone turn to smoke in the alleyway. Since I know magic is real, I just didn’t know if...”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes sir.”

“...I will look into this. But at the moment, as far as I can tell, there are no spells that can turn someone into smoke.”

“Okay…”

“Luke,” Layton rolled over to his side to face the younger better, “I know you’re very...worried at the moment. Both on past events and what the future could hold. But I give you my word, as a gentleman and as your guardian, that I will keep you safe.” 

Luke inched forward until he was pressed against Layton, face buried into his chest. The older gave a soft chuckle before wrapping his arms around Luke. 

“I’m here Luke...I’m here…”

_________________________

Everything was packed, the hotel room cleared out with their luggage waiting at the check-out desk for them. There was just one more meeting with the attorney before they were clear to leave. A quick one, focusing on how to reach Layton to finish the adoption process and if anything from the Triton estate showed up.

By that afternoon, they had collected their belongings and began making their way through the streets. Luke remained as close as he could to the professor, his shoulder bag swinging at his side. Layton lead the way, both hands full with their luggage, heading towards a less populated section of the town. Luke frowned when they turned down a darkened alleyway, following nonetheless, but was confused. 

“Professor, where are we going? Aren’t we supposed to go back to your school? I don’t think there are any buses back here.”

“Right you are Luke. But we can’t get there by normal means and I can’t use the method that I did to bring me here. So we’re going to a place that specializes in fast travel.”

“Oh...alright.”

Luke stumbled to a stop as the professor suddenly halted, standing before a run down building. It had clearly been abandoned for years. The windows had been boarder up, ivy vines breaking through the brick and mortar. The door, which was decaying, held an eviction notice that was partially covered by a ‘DO NOT ENTER’ warning sign. 

“I don’t think anyone’s here Professor.” Luke quietly commented. 

“Rule number two for magic: looks can be deceiving.” Layton reached out and knocked out a strange pattern onto the worn wood. Luke jumped when the rusty mail flap suddenly opened. It was completely dark inside when he attempted to peer in. 

“Yes?” A gruff voice from within asked.

“Passage to Hogsmeade requested. I reserved a spot for this afternoon.”

“Name?” 

“Hershel Layton.”

“Ah, Professor Layton! Do apologize, please hold.”

The door swung open to reveal a wall of inky blackness. Eyes wide, Luke grabbed the older’s jacket. “Professor?”

“It’s alright Luke. I told you, I will keep you safe. Just step through with me.”

Practically glued to Layton, Luke did as instructed. The darkness seemed to melt away as they passed through the doorway and the child’s mouth dropped. They had entered into a large, bustling building. A polished wooden floor reflected the candles that were freely suspended in the air. A desk to their right had an elderly wizard sitting behind it, his purple robes seeming to blend in slightly to the dark wall. There was a sitting area before them that was filled with families and workers waiting. At the far end of the room was a long hallway, Luke unable to see to the other end. 

“Good afternoon, Professor Layton. How was your visit?”

“It was...interesting.”

“Interesting, suppose we’ll take it. And who do we have here?”

Luke tensed as attention was turned to him. He instantly pressed himself against Layton, focusing on the ground. There was some sense of calm when a hand was gently placed on top of his head. 

“This is Luke,” Layton replied, “He will be staying with me for awhile.” 

“I see. Well, you’re in luck Luke. The professor’s life is very exciting. I’m sure you’ll be learning a lot from him. Your fireplace will be ready soon. Please take a seat, we’ll call you back.”

Layton tipped his hat before continuing in. Following close behind, Luke peered around. There were other people dressed in long robes of different colors and elegant designs. Some even had large brimmed pointed hats resting on their head. Luke gestured to take a seat beside Layton as they waited to be called on. 

Luke had so many questions. But the conversation they had the night before still echoed in his mind. He drew the conclusion that he was supposed to know about this place. About so many things about this previously hidden world. He didn’t want to call attention to himself to quell his curiosity. He didn’t want to get the professor in trouble. But he had so many questions.

“Are you alright Luke?”

“Huh?” The child looked up at Layton’s voice, but didn’t fully comprehend what had been asked. 

“You appear nervous. Are you alright?”

“I just...I have a lot on my mind right now.”

“I see. Anything you’d like to discuss?”

“I… Why do you wear a top hat? Everyone else is wearing a pointed hat, yours is different.”

“This was a gift from...from a dear friend of mine. Not only is it to remember her by, but to also remember my promise to her.”

“Which was what?”

“To always be a gentleman.”

Luke hummed, rubbing the top of his hair, in turn ruffling his hair. “Can I get one?”

“Hmm?”

“A top hat. If I’m to be a gentleman, shouldn’t I have one as well?”

Layton smiled. “That is sound logic. But let’s work our way up to that. I have something else in mind that would be better suited for you.”

“Professor Layton?” A witch addressed them this time, her bubblegum pink robes seeming to shine. “Your fireplace is ready. Please follow.”

Gathering their luggage, Layton followed with Luke trailing behind. The room at the other end of the hallway was hexagonal with the doorway taking up one wall. The other seven walls held large fireplaces, big enough to easily walk into and for at least four people to stand comfortably in. Each one held a roaring fire. Luke was surprised it wasn’t sweltering in the room. More magic perhaps?

The child watched as the witch collected a brown jug from the shelves positioned nearby. She directed them towards the closest fireplace to their right, flashing a smile as she faced them again. “Luggage first?”

“Please.”

Luke watched in fascination as the professor reached into the jug and pulled out a handful of green powder. It was tossed in, the flames turning from a red and orange to an emerald green. Both cases were placed inside and all stepped back. 

The witch cleared her throat before calling out, “The Three Broomsticks!” 

Luke yelped, grabbing onto Layton’s jacket as the fire suddenly grew and the luggage disappeared. “Did they burn to a crisp?”

“No, they’re fine. They’ve just traveled to where we’re going.” 

“First time traveling by Floo Powder?” the witch smiled, “Don’t worry dear, it’s very easy.”

Feeling a gentle weight resting on top his head, Luke peered up to Layton, who offered a smile back. The professor wordlessly offered his hand and Luke took it happily. 

“Just keep a good grip. You’ll be alright.” Luke gave a nod. The witch threw the next handful of powder in, the fire returning to the shade of green. Luke dug his heels in slightly as they neared the open flames.

“Luke, watch this.” Without pause or hesitation, Layton held his free hand out. It passed through the flames with no signs of pain or damage. Luke gasped weakly. 

“What…”

“Go on, it won’t hurt you.” 

Still very hesitant about the entire thing, Luke cautiously reached out. The flames licked his fingers gently, a warming sensation started to spread through his body. There was no fear as they fully entered the fire. Luke coughed as ash and soot tickled his throat. The younger felt Layton tighten his grip on Luke’s hand as he called out, “The Three Broomsticks!”. A roaring sound filled Luke’s head, his stomach seemed to disappear as it felt as if he was suddenly falling. It was over as soon as it started. Luke stumbled out after Layton, the professor grabbing onto the younger’s shoulders to keep him steady. 

“Easy Luke. Take some deep breaths.”

First breath filled Luke’s lungs with delicious smells. Sweet and savory mixing together. He was sure if he hadn’t felt as if he was about to vomit, his stomach would be rumbling with hunger. The next sense to return was sound. The sounds of cheerful chatter competing with utensils clinking together. 

“Are you alright?” Layton asked. 

“Y-Yeah...but I don’t want to do that again.”

“I will keep that in mind.”

“There you are Layton! Was beginning to worry when you didn’t arrive right after you luggage did.”

Layton stood to address a woman with wild hair and a pretty face making a direct path towards them. “Good afternoon, Madam Rosmerta. It was not my intention to worry you.”

Rosmerta merely waved her hand at the comment with a smile. “Don’t you fret, I was only teasing! I see you brought along a companion. What’s your name child?”

“Luke...Luke Triton ma’am.”

“So polite! How refreshing. Albus has your bags already, he’s waiting for you in the corner.”

“Splendid. Would you be so kind as to bring Luke a Butterbeer? He deserves a little something after today.” 

“I’ll fetch it in no time. You two go ahead and sit down.”

Gently steering Luke by his shoulder, Layton led the way through the crowded restaurant. Luke was fascinated by the multitude of characters that took residence at each table. Witches, wizards, possibly students, strange creatures. He honestly tried to take everything in before they reached their table. But there was just so much to take in. Even the decor that hung from the walls were just so different. Tapestries depicting battles, mounted heads of beasts that Luke swore were breathing, pictures that were moving. How was that even possible?

“Good to see you in one piece Layton.” Luke faced the new voice. An aged wizard sat before them, wearing lavender robes and half-moon spectacles. The younger was in awe of the long silver beard, almost curious if it reached the floor.

“I don’t draw that much trouble.” Layton argued back with a smile.

“No, of course not. You just have the tendency to run headfirst into danger,” the wizard’s eyes twinkled in mirth before turning to Luke, “You must be Luke Triton the professor wrote about.”

“Yes sir.” Luke replied softly. 

“How are you feeling?” Luke gave a weak shrug that only caused the wizard to chuckle. “I suppose that’s a fair answer.”

“Luke, this is Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. I wrote to him yesterday about your predicament and our arrival.” Layton explained.

“Okay,” Luke nodded, “So we’re not in trouble?”

“Not at all. Professor Layton made the decision to bring you here, to help you. There should be no punishment in helping a child feel safe and secure. Hershel, I’m sorry to say there are a few things we need to discuss before we depart.”

Luke was pulled away from the conversation when a large mug was placed in front of him. Madam Rosmerta gave a wink, brushing Luke’s hair back before walking off. Cheeks a bit warm, the child turned to the golden drink, white froth crowning it. He carefully lifted the mug up and took a small sip. Eyes widened at the sweet flavor that coated his tongue and Luke was quick to start chugging the drink.

“Goodness Luke, slow down!” Layton laughed, pulling the mug away and wiping around the younger’s mouth. “A gentleman has his manners in every situation. Even if they’re trying something new they enjoy.”

“But it’s so good!” Luke exclaimed, eyes seeming to shine.

“Good to see you have a healthy sweet tooth. Just try and slow down.”

“Yes sir.”

Layton tried not to laugh as Luke latched onto the mug again as he turned back to Albus. “Where were we sir?”

“Discussing Luke’s educational status,” Dumbledore replied, “It would be foolish to try and send him to a Muggle school. There are none nearby and I doubt having him travel alone would be best right now.”

“I was able to get records of his educational progress. He’s above the standard, so it would just be a need to cover the rest of the basics for his year.”

“What will next year cover? He can’t exactly study at Hogwarts. Even given his circumstances, Luke is still a Muggle.” 

From the corner of his eye, Layton saw Luke perk up in curiosity over the name. But he didn’t ask so Layton continued. “Perhaps that is an issue we should put in our back pocket for now. Luke will eventually be able to travel on his own once he becomes more accustomed to how we travel.” 

“A lot of unknowns. Are you alright with that?”

“This is merely a current puzzle that I don’t have all the pieces to.” 

“Very well. I don’t suppose there’s anything else we need to go over?”

“Are the rest of the professors aware of the situation?”

“Of course.”

“Then no, there’s nothing else.” Layton stood, smiling at the empty mug before Luke. The child smiled back with a stain of white froth on his upper lip. “I’m glad we found something you enjoy.”

“Can we get some more?” Luke asked as a napkin was wiped across his mouth.

“At a later date, yes. But for now, it’s time for us to go home.”

Not putting up resistance when his hand was grabbed, Luke watched with glee as Layton waved his wand. Their luggage started to float off the ground, falling in behind the two as they made their way to the front door. With a goodbye to Rosmerta, they departed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mystery #1:
> 
> With Clark and Brenda's passing, they've requested that Layton take care of their 10-year-old son. While Layton is up for the task, he's puzzled as to why he was selected.
> 
> Layton's Notes: I haven't seen Clark in years. Luke I've only seen pictures of. Why would the Triton's trust me with such an important person? Clearly there must be other's better suited for the job.
> 
> Mystery #2: 
> 
> Luke claims to have seen someone disappear into smoke the day of the fire. He asks if this is magic, but Layton is unable to answer. 
> 
> Layton's Notes: There are many spells out there. But turning oneself into smoke? That seems impossible.


	3. Vigilante VS Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Layton's Journal Entry #2: 
> 
> In less than two days, I have broken so many rules and guidelines. I can only be thankful that my colleagues and close companions are understanding of my position and will remain hushed about the situation. Even more so, understanding of Luke's position and my want to keep him with me. While I say it's to give Luke some sort of normalcy with the sudden changes that have been thrown at him, I do have another worry. 
> 
> Luke's comment, about the person disappearing into smoke, has raised some alarms. He was unaware of magics existence before my arrival. But the night I told him, I find it worrisome that he would bring it up. Certainly it must just be the trick of the light. Or Luke wasn't fully seeing the person he claimed to have spotted in the alleyway. But if what Luke says is true, what spell can turn a person into smoke?

“Where were you this weekend Professor?”

“Welcome back Professor Layton!”

“Did you find a new discovery?”

“Hello sir.”

Luke clung to Layton as they were bombarded by students. He had been awestruck by the grand nature of the castle when they first arrived. But that had quickly dispelled when they walked through the wide entrance. Layton had been crowded on every side by students once he was recognized. They circled around him, blurting out everything they could think of to ask and say, all seeming to ignore the child that was with him.

“Everyone, please calm down!” Layton called out, “I will explain all next class. But for now you all need to get to lunch. Off you go.”

It was a bit of a relief when his students listened and slowly departed. Layton placed his hand atop Luke’s head causing the younger to look up. “Are you alright?”

“...They were all really excited to see you.” 

Layton chuckled at that. “I would like to say it’s because I’m their favorite teacher. But I believe they just wish to hear what wild store I have to share next. Come along Luke. Let’s go drop our luggage off before we get our lunch.” 

The professor had no qualms when Luke grabbed his hand. Layton gave a gentle squeeze before moving ahead. While the older greeted each student they passed, Luke took time to finally admire the building.

It was amazing how the castle could be so imposing but also so inviting. If there wasn’t an open archway or window that allowed the sun to pour in, there were numerous torches that hung from the walls. The light chased away whatever feeling of a dark, damp castle could give. It was all just warm and inviting. Much like the Three Broomsticks, there was just too much to look at at once. The students they passed, giant paintings that moved with some of their people seeming to visit other paintings, the staircase actually moved. Were the statues moving? The suits of armor? Was everything alive in this place? Was that a ghost?!

All the while Layton’s hand kept a grip on Luke’s own and easily led him through the crowds and the maze that was this castle. It was so strange, Luke realized, how much trust he held in Layton at that moment. A man he’d only heard about in stories told by his father. A man he’d never been properly introduced to, but who seemed to have no issue on swooping in and taking Luke under his wing. Did his parents even know about Layton’s secret? They must have...right?

“We’ve arrived Luke.”

Eyes traveling away from the professor, Luke took in the sight of a long hallway. Filled with multiple doors, torches positioned on either side of each entrance. They continued down the way until reaching a door with a golden plaque attached to it reading ‘H. Layton’. 

“Please answer this riddle in order to gain entrance.” A gentle voice requested. 

“Very well,” said Layton, “Please provide the riddle.”

“What has a head and a tail but no body?”

“Interesting...what do you think Luke?”

The child jumped at being addressed. “I, um… Well, it wouldn’t be an animal. So nothing living... oh, a coin!”

“Correct. Please enter.” 

There were the sounds of heavy mechanisms moving from within and the door opened. A wide common room greeted them, a large fireplace on the right surrounded by mauve, squishy looking armchairs as well as same colored fireside chairs. Artifact were either hung from the wall or shared space on the multiple bookshelves that were already packed with leather bound books. A hallway at the other end led to a bedroom and a large washroom. 

Layton dropped his luggage at the foot of his four poster bed and gestured for Luke to follow. Two doorways were presented before them in the bedroom, Layton going for the one on the right. It opened to reveal a smaller bedroom that was filled with the necessities. As Luke peered around the room, Layton placed the final piece of luggage down on the bed. With a wave of his wand, the items started to settle themselves in their proper place. 

“I’m aware it’s not much at the moment. But you have the basics and we can fill this room with what you’d like as we go.” Layton turned to Luke, who had settled himself on the bed. “What do you think?”

Running his hand over the quilted cover, Luke took one last look around before facing Layton. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome Luke.”

_________________________

Luke was thankful he’d slept through the night without a nightmare. He’d been unable to since the night of the fire. Visions filled with flames, screams, and smoke figures that held wide, sinister smiles filled with sharp teeth. The first night of relief was when Layton had arrived. It may have been due to the fact that Luke finally felt safe. As if knowing someone trusting and alive was nearby, that seemed to quell the nightmares. The worry returned his first night at Hogwarts. Sure, Layton was in the next room. But not hearing the other’s heartbeat, not having that warmth. Luke was worried losing those would cause the distorted dreams to return. 

But they didn’t. Luke was able to sleep peacefully throughout the night. He couldn’t believe how one night's sleep could make him so happy. Dressing quickly, Luke was out of his room, passing through Layton’s, and found the professor waiting in the common room.

“Good morning Professor.”

“Good morning Luke. Did you sleep well?”

“I did. Um, should we be leaving for breakfast soon?”

“I’m afraid it’s a bit late for that.”

“What? What time is it?”

“A little past 10.”

Luke stared at the other in surprise. “I-I slept that long?”

“I can tell you haven’t been sleeping well. I decided letting you regain what you’ve lost would be the best course of action.”

“Oh, thank you. Do you need to get ready for your classes?”

“The Headmaster has allowed me a few extra days free to help you.”

“Help me?”

“Hogwarts can be hard to traverse, even with magic. I plan on showing you around today, properly introduce you to my colleagues, and help you understand the schedule.” 

“Am...I not allowed to stay with you?” Luke frowned. 

Layton paused, draining his cup before placing it down on the side table. “I understand your trepidation. But I promise you, everyone here has your best interests in mind. You’re safe here. Also, you will be continuing your lessons. You can’t study where I hold my lectures.” 

“But….”

“Luke, I know you don’t want to hear this. But you can’t follow me everywhere.”

Luke winced at that, looking away from the professor. Layton placed a hand on the younger’s shoulder before he could pull further away. 

“Luke-”

“I’m sorry.”

“There is nothing to apologize for. This is not a punishment, I’m not leaving you, you’ve done nothing wrong. I’m doing this to try and help you. If you need to discuss this with me, then please do so. But give this a chance before judging too harshly on this idea.” 

“Okay…”

Layton sighed, already knowing that this wasn’t ‘okay’. Even if Luke agreed to this. He placed a finger under Luke’s chin and tilted it up so the younger would look at him. “Thank you for trying. And thank you for being so brave about all of this.”

Luke seemed to perk up at that. Layton supposed that was a small triumph. 

“Now, enjoy some tea and breakfast. We’ll head out for the tour once you’re done.”

“Yes sir.” Filling his plate with pastries and getting a cup of tea, Luke peered around as he ate. There was not much to add to the observation from last night. The younger was itching to start reading those books. 

He turned back to Layton when the professor let out a deep sigh. “Is something wrong?”

“An excellent question. One that the answer will be different depending on who you ask.”

Luke furrowed his brow in confusion. Instead of furthering his answering, Layton took the newspaper he was holding and handed it over to the younger. The front page held a picture of a masked figure, a large cape fluttering dramatically in the wind. A tricorn was tilted down to further hide his face with a feather boa wrapped around his neck. Even with most of himself being covered, Luke could still see a smirk adorned the masked figure’s face. 

“His outfit is weird.” Luke commented.

“It’s to make a statement...apparently.”

“Who is he?”

“He calls himself Jean Descole. A rather interesting character. He’s sort of taking on the role of a vigilante.”

“Vigilante?”

“One who takes the law into their own hands in the name of good.” 

“Like what? What is he doing?”

Layton gave a small smile, placing his cup aside to give Luke his full attention. Possibly it was wrong to inform a child of such a dangerous being. Or even the events that lead up to this figure being revealed. But he had a feeling the younger would seek out answers without Layton. Something he didn’t want to have happened if it could put Luke in possible danger. 

“There’s been a bit of an issue, if you will, within our community. A group of wizards claiming that we should be controlling the Muggle world. They’ve committed a number of crimes that have endangered Muggles and wizards. The Ministry of Magic, our government, hasn’t been able to find a solution to taking this dangerous group down. This Descole character has taken it upon himself to step in where the Ministry won’t.”

“Why won’t they help?”

“More of they can’t. Because of the rules and regulations that they need to follow. Steps that must be taken. Descole doesn’t follow them, he’s been weeding out those who are dangerous. He’s been doing the work of so many just to save who he can. Even if he goes against the rules and those to set them up.”

“So he’s like a hero!” Luke beamed. 

“To...some extent, I suppose that is correct. But I do know that heroes normally work with the government. Vigilante’s, such as Descole, do not.”

“I’m gonna call him a hero. He’s the number two hero.” 

“I see, and who would be number one in your book?” Layton raised a brow at how quiet Luke had suddenly become. The younger’s cheeks were dusted a light pink. “Alright. If you’re done with eating, go wash up. We need to start the day.” 

Luke clambered off to do as told, still quiet, still flushed. 

_________________________

In all honesty, Luke had no idea how he was supposed to remember all of this. This castle was a maze. There were backways, stairways to never take, ones that had a disappearing step half way up it, even hidden passageways that required a secret passwords to use. It possibly wouldn’t be too bad if there were reliable landmarks to go by. But that just seemed too much to ask for from this place. 

The pictures never remained the same, some even mimicking convincing hallways. The statues would greet passersby. Luke was pretty sure the suits of armor could walk around.

“Professor, is there a map to this place?” Luke asked weakly. 

“I’m afraid not. Don’t worry, you will get an understanding of this place soon.” 

Lunch was an interesting affair. They entered the Great Hall, Layton leading the way to the professor’s table at the other end. The amazement of it all, the four long tables in the center with the ceiling reflecting the sky outside, quickly disappeared. The roar of discussion had died down as soon as they walked in. Luke was very aware of the eyes that followed their progression. The conversation picked back up, but it was curious, almost an accusatory in tone. Luke was surprised at how easily Layton seemed to ignore the whispers as they passed. 

As if he was able to feel the child’s discomfort, Layton reached down and cradled his fingers through Luke’s hair. The younger practically felt the stress melt off of him. His shoulders seemed to droop in relief as he gripped onto the professor’s robe. As they sat down at the long table, a smaller chair positioned next to Layton’s, Luke was amazed by the spread presented before them. 

“Is every meal like this?”

“For the most part, yes. Please eat slowly Luke, we have enough time and food,” Layton let out a gentle sigh before facing the person to his other side, “How are you this afternoon Professor McGonagall?” 

Luke leaned over to look at the person Layton had addressed. He found a severe-looking woman with dark hair tied up in a tight bun and wearing small circular glasses. Her robes were made of emerald green that held embroidered patterns made from black thread. A black, pointed hat rested easily on top of her head. Luke shrank back slightly as she seemed to stare him down. 

“I see Dumbledore’s report was not just a wild tale.”

“Ah, yes, this is my ward, Luke Triton. Luke, this is Professor Minerva McGonagall. She teaches Transfiguration.” 

“G-Good afternoon ma’am.” Luke replied weakly. 

“Good afternoon Luke.” She gave a small nod before turning back to Layton. “I’m going to assume you have your reasons to not go through the proper channels before bringing him here. That you also have a plan in case the Ministry gets a little too curious. It will be strange to see you walk in with a child suddenly with you.” 

“I understand your concern and thank you for it. But I assure you I have plans in case these scenarios arise.” 

“I wouldn’t be appeased by this if I wasn’t aware of your past, strangely achieved triumphs. Are you conducting your grand tour today?”

“Yes and we’re heading for the grounds after lunch.” 

“I see. How is he adjusting?”

Layton paused at that before turning to the child in question. Luke was already onto his second plate, giving pause when he realized eyes were on him. “How are you doing Luke?”

“This place is big.” Was the simple answer.

“I see, understandable,” Layton turned back to the other professor, “The castle is big”

McGonagall huffed. “So I hear. If you plan on going to the grounds, I would suggest you see Professor Altava. Please. She’s rather upset that you left without a word to her.”

“I was in a bit of a rush when all of this happened. But I will go and calm her worries when we are out.”

“You said you came to get me as soon as you could,” Luke frowned, “She was told afterwards. Why is she upset?”

“It doesn’t matter the intentions of past actions. The professor is distressed and a gentleman never puts a lady in distress. Thank you for informing me of this Professor McGonagall.” 

Layton held back a smile hearing Luke mutter, “Being a gentleman is so confusing.”

They ended lunch shortly after, Luke not so subtly grabbing a few more pastries, and they made their way to the grounds. There was a chill in the air, some trees already beginning to change colors to signify the arrival of autumn. Students were relaxing either around the front entrance or near the edge of the lake. Layton led the way past all of it. His destination located at the edge of a dense forest that surrounded the castle. There, large paddocks were laid out with small huts positioned near the back. 

“Luke.”

“Yes Professor?”

“We’re nearing the Forbidden Forest. That it is a dangerous place and under no circumstances should you ever go in there. Understand?”

“Yes sir.”

Their final destination was a large set of stables that held six legged creatures that could only be closely described as a horse. Their manes appeared to be made of fire, burning freely while their hooves of coal stomped the ground. Luke’s eyes widen at seeing the creatures, looking around with glee and amazement. Layton, however, was more focused on the being that was tending to the creatures. 

“Professor Altava?”

The figure quickly turned, a wide smile appearing. Her brown, wavy hair flew behind her as she jumped the fence. There was a quick straightening out of her yellow robes that stopped just above her knees before she properly faced them. Luke was confused by the pink bowtie that she wore, her outfit appearing more normal than ‘magical’. 

“There you are! How dare you up and leave in the middle of the night-”

“It was 6 in the evening at best Emmy.”

“-and then we have to hear from Dumbledore you’re gone. I’m hurt you couldn’t even leave a note. What on Earth happened that was so important that you would have to run off like that?”

Layton gripped the brim of his top hat. “It’s a bit of a sensitive topic. We can discuss it later. For now, I would like to introduce my ward.”

Luke stepped forward, Layton’s gently pushing further up. He was slightly confused by the shifting expression on Emmy’s face. Confusion, realization, shock mixed with possible anger? All before it settled on a gentle smile. 

“Hello there, I’m Emmy Altava.” 

“Luke Triton.”

“Pleasure to meet you. Hey, do you want to see something cool?”

“Professor Altava-”

“Hush Layton, it’s fine,” Emmy smirked before taking Luke’s hand, “Come on. You’ll like this.”

Curiosity peaking, Luke was led to a small pen that held what he could only describe as a hen house at the other side of the paddock entrance. A shiver traveled through him as they passed the gate. “What was that?”

“A bit of a barrier. These guys are diggers, so it deters them from going to deep. Making sure they can’t get out.” 

Opening the doors to the small building, Luke let out a gasp at the creatures that greeted them. Small, black furred critters with a strikingly close appearance to that of a mole. Their long snouts pressed against the child, sniffing around curiously. Luke giggled at the strange sensation. 

“Niffler’s always like to greet a new friend. You want to feed them?”

Luke beamed, a Niffler already settled in his arms. “Really?”

“Sure! Food’s right over there. Just make sure none of them fall in or else they’ll eat it all up.” 

Luke gave a nod before rushing off to the labeled bin. Layton was unable to hold back a small smile as he watched. It made him happy to see Luke relaxed. Perhaps Luke was a lover of animals? 

“I thought you were supposed to be a gentleman.”

Layton was confused by Emmy’s suddenly tense tone. “Pardon?”

“I know you loved Claire and were hurt by…her passing. But to do this,” Emmy frowned, “Why you decided now of all times…”

“Emmy, I’m unclear about what you’re trying to say.” 

“What I’m trying to say is I can’t believe you abandoned your illegitimate child to just bring him back into your life out of the blue after all these years.”

“Emmy!” Layton felt his heart race, face turning a deep red. 

“Professor?” Luke called out, clearly worried about the sudden outburst.

Layton waved the child away with a smile and nod. Only when Luke was entertained again did the professor turn to Emmy. “Luke is not my child. His parents...they passed away recently and I was asked to step in.” 

“Oh! Oh...I’m sorry… But you, caring for a child?”

“What are you insinuating?”

“You can’t even stick to a reasonable sleep schedule. It’s rare that you eat an actual meal for more than two days in a row. You’re a walking mess that can clean up well.” 

Layton gave a deep sigh fiddling with his top hat. “Thank you for your...insight. But I am capable of caring for Luke. I...I already promised I would.”

“Promised? To who?”

“Luke...he asked that I stay. So I will.”

“Because a gentleman never breaks a promise.”

Layton only gave a gentle smile as a reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mystery #1:
> 
> With Clark and Brenda's passing, they've requested that Layton take care of their 10-year-old son. While Layton is up for the task, he's puzzled as to why he was selected.
> 
> Layton's Notes: I haven't seen Clark in years. Luke I've only seen pictures of. Why would the Triton's trust me with such an important person? Clearly there must be other's better suited for the job.
> 
> Mystery #2:
> 
> Luke claims to have seen someone disappear into smoke the day of the fire. He asks if this is magic, but Layton is unable to answer.
> 
> Layton's Notes: There are many spells out there. But turning oneself into smoke? That seems impossible.
> 
> Mystery #3: 
> 
> Jean Descole, the wizard vigilante taking the rules into his own hands to defend those against a wizarding terrorist organization. No one knows who he is, but he's been able to accomplish more than the Ministry has. Which brings comfort to a lot in the wizarding community. 
> 
> Layton's Notes: Luke calls him a super hero. I suppose in someway, he's correct.


	4. Targent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Layton's Journal Entry #3: 
> 
> I met Mrs. Emmy Altava when I was on a case with the Ministry of Magic. She was rather...orthodox in her methods to help the Ministry. Meaning she ran head long into danger as a civilian and apprehended the criminal with a well placed kick to the stomach. The only reason she was let off with only a warning and a slap to the wrist was she'd helped to take on a rising serial killer. It probably didn't hurt that she had connections in the Ministry as well. 
> 
> Only a year late did she reappear in my life once more. This time as a professor at Hogwarts as well. Some were worried that someone appearing frail would be able to handle fearsome creatures during her lectures. 
> 
> That was dismissed when she was confronted with a far to curious Troll. Poor creature, it's nose will never be the same.

Layton made an interesting observation about Luke. The child seemed to get along with every animal he came across. The Nifflers seemed disappointed when the duo had to eventually depart. When they visited Hagrid at the grounds keeper's hut, a large black dog named Fang greeted them eagerly. Positively gleeful with the prospect of playing with Luke. When Layton made a comment about it, how easy Luke seemed to be with animals, the professor was confused by the answer. 

“I can talk to them.”

“Talk...to the animals?”

“Yeah! And I can hear what they say too.”

“I see….”

Talking to animals was an ability that no witch or wizard had ever been able to accomplish. There were rumors that it was a skill that had died out eons ago. But it was just rumors, nothing ever concrete had been revealed. So how was it possible that a Muggle could do it? Perhaps it was just Luke’s active imagination. Every child has that dream of being able to talk to their pets. Perhaps Luke created this ability when he saw the wizarding world. Perhaps it was the childish notion that magic could be a solution for anything. Perhaps it was the excitement of seeing that magic was real.

No excuse could wipe away Layton’s worry though. While their time together had been short, Luke did not seem like the child to lie or create a situation. So was he telling the truth and he could communicate with animals? 

While Layton was worried, this issue was a rather innocent one. One that didn’t need him immediate attention. 

An issue that did need it was Luke’s education. He was still apprehensive about his new surroundings. While it was clear he had a good sense of direction, Luke could never get them to the Great Hall for breakfast. Layton wasn’t thrilled with letting the younger travel on his own with how much he was struggling. An agreement was made that, as long as Luke was quiet and worked, he could sit in on Layton’s lecture. 

The child couldn’t agree fast enough. 

Luke had been properly introduced to Layton’s students the first day he sat in. Some students cooed and coddled causing the younger’s cheeks to heat up. It didn’t help his cause when he attempted to hide behind Layton. 

The professor was amazed at Luke’s curiosity. Even if he had to be constantly reminded to focus on his own work. But Layton could see how utterly fascinated Luke was, at every lecture the professor would have. Was he just interested because it was his first, if not only, magic class? Or did he just genuinely wish to learn? Either way, it was a wonderful surprise that Luke could finish his personal assignments and take notes of Layton’s class. 

“Can I ask a question Professor?” Luke asked one evening over their tea. 

“I believe you just did, my boy.” Layton smiled when Luke puffed out his cheeks in annoyance. “What is it?”

“Why do you teach archeology?”

“Well, first off, I lead the study of ancient ruins.”

“There’s a difference?”

“One is for the Muggle world and the other for the wizarding world.” 

“Professor.”

“That’s not a tease Luke. We keep to our own cultures for discoveries. But to answer your question properly…” Layton fell quiet, running his thumb over the rim of his cup. “A dear friend of mine wanted to enter the field. The proper field of studying ruins. He would claim that he’d be next in finding the greatest lost treasure. Cement his name in the history books. I suppose his enthusiasm pushed me towards this life.” 

“Is your friend a professor here too?”

“Ah, no. He...he passed away when I was younger.”

“Oh...I-I’m sorry…”

“It’s alright Luke, you were unaware.”

“Do...do you like teaching the subject?”

The smile returned to Layton’s face. “Of course. I would not have remained in this field if I did not enjoy it.” 

_________________________

Luke was pulled from sleep early in the morning by his shoulder being gently shaken. “Mhh…?”

“Do you think you can be dressed and ready to go in 10 minutes?” Layton asked. 

Giving a weak nod, Luke rubbed the sleep from his eyes and went to task. He joined the professor in the common room soon, confusion growing as he was handed his bag. “What’s going on Professor?”

“I’ve received a summons to the Ministry of Magic this morning. The fireplace has been temporarily connected to their Floo network. But we need to leave now.” 

“We?”

“I don’t feel well with leaving you here alone and it’s far too early to request help from another professor. Plus, it’s always helpful to have an extra pair of eyes.”

“Do we...have to use the fireplace thing again?”

Layton gave a knowing smile. “I know it’s not your favorite way to travel. But this is the quickest and easiest way for us to get there. Just take a deep breath and keep your eyes closed. That may help.”

“Alright…” Luke swallowed weakly as the fire turned to the familiar shade of green. He took the offered hand, holding it tightly as they stepped in. The professor shouted “Ministry of Magic!” and the sickening sensation returned once more.

Luke took a few deep breaths when they exited the furnace. As he collected himself, Luke opened his eyes and was astounded with what surrounded him. If Hogwarts was huge, this place was colossal. They were in the entrance hall, the ceiling curved, the color a peacock blue with golden symbols that seemed to move across it. To his left, at the very end of the hall, were multiple small elevator doors. It almost looked as if the lift being used could only hold two people at the most. 

They stepped onto polished dark wood and turned to further enter the building. A large fountain greeted them, standing proud in the center of the circular room. It was made from gold and depicted a wizard, a witch, a centaur, and two smaller creatures that Luke was unsure what they were. Water spouted out from several points that splashed down into the basin below them. 

Luke was led past it and towards larger lifts that were placed along the curved walls. They entered one that was fairly empty besides the lift operator and paper planes that hovered above them. 

“Good morning Professor Layton,” the operator nodded towards them, “What floor?”

“2 please.”

Luke stumbled when they started to descend, Layton placing a hand on his shoulder to steady him. They arrived quickly, Layton and Luke giving a nod of appreciation as they departed. It was a narrow hallway holding multiple doors on either side of it. They all looked the same to Luke, but the professor was leading the way without pause. 

After walking past dozens of doors, Luke honestly lost count, they paused before a door similar to all the others. How Layton could pick it out from the rest, the child didn’t know. The professor gave three sharp knocks before walking in. 

They entered a rather short room that held a narrow table in the center of it. There were papers and moving photos scattered around on the polished surface. A large projection of a graffitied section of the side of a building was presented on the far wall. People were scattered around as they discussed in quiet tones, some looking grim while others appeared angry. Luke could tell some were wizards, their black robes seeming normal compared to those in Muggle clothing. 

“Layton, glad you could come on such short notice.” A wizard walked over to them, his steel gray eyes seeming to clash with his blonde slicked back hair. 

“Your message sounded urgent, Bloom. I just hope I can help.”

“Of course,” Bloom looked down in shock at seeing Luke, “Layton, this is a private affair.”

“And my apprentice is aware of this fact.”

“Apprentice? You have time for an apprentice?”

“I’ve made time.”

Bloom sighed deeply. “Very well. But I want to make you aware-”

“That I will take responsibility for whatever damage a possible leak could cause, for whatever worst case scenario you’re picturing.” 

“I hate it when you do that.”

Layton only smiled as a response as Bloom walked off. A stool seemed to materialize from nowhere and Luke was promptly placed upon it. Deciding to portray the role Layton established for him, Luke reached into the bag to find tools to take notes with. He was relieved to find ink pens and a spiral notebook lying within. While Luke was getting used to quills and scrolls, for something like this, he wanted to use tools he was familiar with. Luke’s attention was turned away when the door opened once more. 

Another wizard with black robes entered, his auburn hair curled inwards towards the ends, bright red eyes framed by equally red glasses. He seemed to pause when his attention landed on Luke. The child began to worry when the older didn’t move, both seeming to try to figure the other out. But all relaxed when the wizard gave a smile and closed the door behind him. 

“Bloom, are you so desperate that you would bring children onto this?”

“Don’t you put this on me Sycamore. This is a Layton issue.”

“Layton? As in Hershel Layton?”

“Wasn’t aware my name could catch the attention of such a high ranking Auror.” The professor commented. 

“With the discoveries you’ve made and the criminals you’ve helped catch. It’d be more shocking if I didn’t know your name.” Sycamore held out his hand, practically beaming when they shook hands. “And who did you bring with you today?”

“This is Luke Triton, my apprentice.” 

There was a momentary pause, something dark flashing in the Auror’s eyes. But the smile came back and Luke wondered if it had been a trick of the light. “An apprentice, how exciting. Are you learning a lot?”

“More than I ever thought I could.” Luke answered.

“Wonderful to hear.”

“Since all are finally here, let’s get started shall we?” Bloom instructed, taking position by the projected picture. All fell into line afterwards standing around the table. “Everyone, announce your name and occupation for the records. Layton, if you would start.” 

“Very well. Professor Hershel Layton, professor at Hogwarts for the study of ancient ruins. Along with my apprentice Luke Triton.”

“Um, hello.” Luke added. 

The gentleman next to Layton straightened himself up. His already puffed out chest pushing out further, his dark blue pompadour bouncing slightly. “Clamp Grosky. Auror with the Ministry of Magic.”

Next was another gentleman with a bit of a slouched posture. He seemed to have a permanent frown that was partially hidden by a heavy mustache. “Inspector Chelmey with the Scotland Yard. Constable Barton is with me as well.” 

“Present!” A squat gentleman with a not-a-bushy mustache saluted to all with a smile on his face. 

“We are part of the Yard that is aware and works with the Ministry to help keep ties between two calm.”

“Auror Leonard Bloom with the Ministry of Magic.”

“Auror Desmond Sycamore with the Ministry of Magic.” 

“Now with that done, let's get started. I’ll summarize the events that have led us here. There have been multiple attacks and disappearances in the Muggle population. These incidents were followed up by these markings being posed near the scenes. Only recently, thanks to Sycamore’s help, that we were able to translate what it says.”

“The symbols are from the alphabet from a lost civilization called the Azran. I will admit, it took awhile to translate it. But, even with what I was able to get done, all I can report is that it says ‘Targent’.”

“Who are the Azrans?” Luke asked. 

“Theorized to be the first civilization to organize magic and, possibly, even found a way to combine magic and technology.” 

“Inspector Chelmey, have you been able to find any connection between these incidents?” Bloom asked. 

“None unfortunately,” Chelmey huffed, “We can tell all these events are met with some planning. Attacking when the most citizens are around, using the crowd as covering. No one sees the kidnappings. I would mark that up to people minding their own on a Sunday afternoon and the possible use of magic. But what’s most aggravating is that there’s normally something. A suspicious person, a weird sound that turned out to be a scream, anything. Not in this case.”

“It’s very much a power move!” Groski added, “These terrorists, trying anyway to assert dominance over the Muggle community.” 

“That would be a worrisome issue alone. But it’s clear this organization is going after something. Or someone.” Bloom waved his wand, the image behind him changing. Now projected was the rough drawing of some winged creature. It’s body was serpentine, coiling around as it floated in midair. It’s head was the most confusing. There was technically nothing depicted, nothing more than furious scribbling where the head should have been. 

“We were able to arrest a Targent agent. This depiction was on their person. While it’s unclear what this drawing is supposed to represent, this is apparently what the group is after.” 

“Did your suspect say anything about a connection between this creature and the attacks?” Layton asked. 

“He’s remaining quiet. Which is why I asked you all here,” Bloom gestured to the table before them, “This is all the information we’ve been able to gather. I mean no offense to your team Inspector Chelmey, but I’m hoping with better trained eyes looking for magic, we’ll be able to uncover some sort of lead.” 

Chelmey grumbled, but said nothing on this stance. All nodded in agreement before turning to the presented information. Luke leafed through what he could reach. Written reports and testimonies, photos that he started to turn away when he found a particularly graphic one. Layton saw the younger’s reaction and pulled the photos closer to him. 

Scribbling away in his notebook, Luke paused when something caught his eye. Another picture, not of the full crime scene, but of the victim’s possessions. Resting on a bookshelf was a familiar idol. One that Luke remembered resting on his parent’s mantle place. Even though the photo was in black and white, Luke knew it was made of clay. It depicted a man with a parent resting in his hand with a fox laying at his feet. The man seemed to be singing with his freehand pressed to his chest. 

Luke stared at the photo, frowning. He remembered his father discussing this idol. How it was a family heirloom, created decades ago, and that it had been passed down to each new generation. Luke had assumed it was just a random figuring their family had. 

So why did he find it in another home?

Curiously getting the better of him, Luke began collecting all photos depicting just the interiors of the homes. There were, not only other figurines, but paintings as well. There were the same depiction of this signing man in numerous homes. Not all, but enough to worry Luke. Was this the connection that was needed?

“Did you find something Luke?” Layton whispered cautiously.

“Uh...maybe?” Luke muttered back, finishing his sketch. “Can...can we talk about it back at the school?”

“If you feel more comfortable with that, then yes.” 

Luke nodded before looking up. He felt the blood drain from his face as his and Bloom’s eyes connected. The younger could tell the Auror was curious about the conversation. But before he could be asked, Sycamore rather loudly stacked some photos together.

“I found a few more graffiti marks I would like to translate. Would it be alright if I took these with me?”

“Of...course. Just be careful with them.”

“As if you need to ask such a thing from me. Layton, I know you and your apprentice arrived here early. Would you two care to join me for a proper breakfast?”

“We would be honored to.” Layton agreed, helping Luke down from his stool. 

The younger followed along happily as they left the room. Before the door closed behind them, Luke turned back. He was chilled by the piercing gaze Bloom was giving them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mystery #1:
> 
> With Clark and Brenda's passing, they've requested that Layton take care of their 10-year-old son. While Layton is up for the task, he's puzzled as to why he was selected.
> 
> Layton's Notes: I haven't seen Clark in years. Luke I've only seen pictures of. Why would the Triton's trust me with such an important person? Clearly there must be other's better suited for the job.
> 
> Mystery #2:
> 
> Luke claims to have seen someone disappear into smoke the day of the fire. He asks if this is magic, but Layton is unable to answer.
> 
> Layton's Notes: There are many spells out there. But turning oneself into smoke? That seems impossible.
> 
> Mystery #3:
> 
> Jean Descole, the wizard vigilante taking the rules into his own hands to defend those against a wizarding terrorist organization. No one knows who he is, but he's been able to accomplish more than the Ministry has. Which brings comfort to a lot in the wizarding community.
> 
> Layton's Notes: Luke calls him a super hero. I suppose in someway, he's correct.
> 
> Mystery #4: 
> 
> The wizarding terrorist group now have announced their name: Targent. It appears they're going after both wizarding and Muggle homes and families without a clear motivation. With the intent of unearthing some creature. What reason could there be? 
> 
> Layton's Notes: At the moment, there doesn't seem to be a connecting thread to any of this. I just hope we can find something before it's to late.


	5. Hidden Talents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Layton's Journal Entry #4: 
> 
> There's now a name tied with this group of magic terrorists. Targent. While information on them is scarce, it's clear that whatever they intend on doing, they are pulling no punches. The problem comes with trying to fit all these small pieces that we do have into a cohesive image. What are they after? The ancient civilization of Azran is tied to this, but how and why? The people being attacked and kidnapped are a mix of both Muggle and magic users. But why? What are they after with these innocent people? 
> 
> And my final question is one that worries me greatly. Luke had an interesting reaction upon seeing the photos taken at the scenes. One where he had a clear recognition of something. Could it be possible...even just the slightest chance...
> 
> Are the Triton's tied to all of this?

Desmond Sycamore was an interesting person. At least from Luke’s brief interaction with him. They had arrived at a very grand hall to get food, Sycamore paying for it all. While the gesture was appreciated, the conversation afterwards was awkward. Sure the Auror was pleasant, it was clear he was more curious about Luke’s discovery than simple topics of pleasantries. It soon became a coded battle between Sycamore and the professor. Luke was sure the former would become angry with being blocked from getting information.

The younger was happy when he was wrong. In fact, the Auror seemed thrilled in some way to have found someone to match wits with. The duo departed shortly after. Layton needed to actually teach some time that day. Sycamore said he would inform Bloom of their departure, giving them a farewell before each party went their separate ways. 

Luke coughed as the fire fell away and followed Layton out to the common room. The younger waited for Layton to say something about the investigation. But as the silence stretched on, he took the lead. “Professor?”

“I’ve already missed my morning classes. Possibly the worst time to be summoned. But it can’t be helped. Gather you things Luke.”

“Y-Yes sir.” 

It was a strange afternoon that followed. Luke could tell the professor’s mind was worried about the investigation. The younger was impressed that Layton could carry on as if nothing was wrong. Because Luke was pretty sure he was clearly distraught. That statue, that figure, why were there so many of them? Why were families who had this figuring being attacked? Was that a connecting thread? Could it be? Luke felt ill the further he thought about the situation.

What would it matter if they all had this similar item? Could his parents have been… Were they murdered by this Targent group? If so, why? What did it all mean?

“Luke.” The younger jumped when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked up to find Layton standing over him. “Are you alright?”

“Yes sir.”

“Then shall we go to lunch?”

Luke was shocked to find the classroom was empty. “Y-Yes, sorry, I was...lost in thought.” 

“I can see that. There’s just one more class after lunch. Then we can retire and discuss.”

Luke merely nodded as he was led out. He was quiet and reserved throughout the remainder of the day, thankful that Layton left him alone. Luke was sure he wouldn’t be good company at that moment. It was a relief when they departed towards their living quarters for the day.

“Why don’t you take a seat by the fire while I get the tea started.” Layton suggested. Luke nodded again and climbed into the fireside chair. The professor soon joined him and silence fell between the two. It only lasted a few moments before Luke couldn’t stand it anymore.

“I think Targent killed my parents.” The younger hated how desperate he sounded. 

“What led you to this conclusion?”

Luke let out a shaky sigh to try and calm himself. “I-I found something strange in some of the photos. It’s some figure. All of the people who had been taken had this figure in their home.”

“I see… How does this relate to your parents?”

“We had the same figure on our mantle place. It was a statue.”

Layton frowned slightly at this. “Do you have a picture of this figure?”

Luke pulled out his notebook, opening it to the sketch he had created. “Sort of like this. It looks like he’s singing with a bird and fox with him.” 

“This...person does not look familiar.”

“Is he supposed to?”

Layton leaned back into his chair. “Since this all involves a wizard group, I was hopeful this figure was a wizard themselves. But he’s unfamiliar, almost too generic. As if he’s just a symbol and not a specific person. But this might be a possible tie to everything. What could it be?”

“...Do you think Targent...started the fire?”

“I can’t say. I’m not even sure if this figure is tied to all of this. It’s all too much of an unknown. I’m sorry Luke. But this is still too much of an unknown.” 

___________________________

Layton would like to say he could handle any situation that was presented to him. That he kept a certain level of calmness when the world around him fell apart. After all, problems could be viewed as nothing more than a puzzle. One that could be solved once he collected enough information. And he never understood the true idea of danger. Sure, Layton was aware that one wrong move could result in the end of this life. But it was only his life put in the line of danger. 

Now that he was a guardian, Layton now understood the weight of fear. Of the thought of putting a child in danger just by association. Layton had assumed (hoped) that his investigations wouldn’t involve Luke. Sure, the child could ask questions and inquire about what Layton was doing. But to think that there was even the slightest possibility that Targent had targeted the Triton’s. 

Layton felt as if he was carrying a stone in his stomach. It was heavy and uncomfortable. And was a horrible, constant reminder of the situation they were in. 

It didn’t help when Luke seemed to have closed more inward as the situation progressed. More reserved. He would become lost in thought more often. Gave short and distracted responses. Layton was becoming nervous as time went on, at a complete loss on how to comfort his charge. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so stressed before.” Emmy remarked over tea.

“I’ve never been in a position like this before,” was Layton’s reply, “How do you comfort a child who’s lost so much and feels absolutely lost at this point.”

“...Are you wanting an answer?”

“If you have one to give me.”

“You need some way to take his and your mind off of this… Ah, I know! We’re studying Hippogriffs, I’m sure he’ll be interested in that.”

“Are you serious? Hippogriffs, around a 10 year old?”

“Oh calm down. You two can stand by the sidelines, by the fences. Safely away, but able to see everything.”

Layton let out a low hum, thinking. “...Very well. I will accept your invitation.” 

Luke was thrilled when he was informed. He talked quickly, happy about getting to see Emmy again and what they would be getting to see that day. After lunch, they made their way down to the forest outline. Emmy greeted them at the large paddock. She gave a wide smile and ruffled Luke’s hair. 

“You ready to see some magical creatures?”

“Yeah!” The younger nodded.

“I like your enthusiasm! But, before my class gets here, we need to set up a few rules. One, you need to address me as Professor Altava. If you have a question, you’ll need to raise your hand and to be called on. Finally, you need to stay with Professor Layton against the fence. No getting closer. These creatures are beautiful but dangerous. Understand?”

“Yes ma’am.” Luke dodged away when Emmy tried to mess with his hair again. 

Class soon arrived, the student wearing a mix of blue and yellow robes. Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. As Emmy started explaining what they would be doing for that lesson, Luke observed the crowd with interest. He spotted a few Ravenclaws near the back who were not paying attention. They were whispering and laughing at something the redhead was saying. Luke was worried, but they were soon moving further into the paddock and he couldn’t make a comment about it. Mainly for the fact that his attention was drawn to the creature at the other end of the fenced area. 

A long next of silver feathers that tapered off into a body of blue fur. Talons and a shiny, lethal looking beak. Sharp, yellow eyes watched the encroaching group with its own curiosity. 

“Everyone, say hello to Colette! She belongs to a friend of mine. Meaning she’s domesticated, but she’s still dangerous. So, we still need to follow the rules with how to handle Hippogriffs. Who remembers the rules?”

Dozens of hands went up at that. Luke took notice when the students from before went back to talking among themselves. Emmy gave an over the top hum as she looked over the crowd. “Let’s see...Becca?”

“Hippogriffs are very proud creatures,” the Ravenclaw rattled off, “They want respect. Which includes bowing before interacting with them and they also like when their plumage is talked about.” 

“Nicely stated Becca! 10 points to Ravenclaw. Now the big question of the day. Who feels brave enough to have a close chat with Colette?” Not as many hands were raised this time. Even the ones that were held up didn’t seem that sure about their choices. “Don’t fret! No one will lose points. Colette is very calm and very friendly.” 

“I can handle this.” One of the distracted Ravenclaws from before, the redhead who had led the private discussion, spoke up.

“Alright Amanda. I like that enthusiasm. Come on up here.” 

Luke felt his worry grow as Amanda did as asked. The crowd parted easily as she joined Emmy at the front. Giving a bit of a smirk, the Ravenclaw gave a low bow to the Hippogriff. Only for Colette to not respond in any way. The creature seemed almost indifferent, letting out a small noise and ruffling her feathers as if Amanda wasn’t even there. 

That didn’t sit well with the student. Amanda stood to her full height, stomping the ground in frustration. Only for Colette to return the gesture with a screech of warning, eyes narrowing dangerously. Emmy stepped forward, quickly giving a bow in hopes to calm the creature down. But Colette seemed beyond being placated by this point. 

“Everyone, we need to slowly move back. And I mean slowly.” Emmy instructed. Colette stomped the ground, letting out chirps and squawks as she followed the class.

Unable to stand by any longer, Luke broke away from Layton. He ignored the outcries from his guardian and stood before the angered creature. “Stop that right now!”

All froze as Colette halted, seeming to be stunned that a tiny child was yelling at her. She let out a few chirps in response. 

“I know she wasn’t paying attention. But that doesn’t mean you get to be rude,” Luke tilted his head as Colette responded, “I understand. I do, I really do. You should be the better...being.”

Colette let out a gentle coo.

“Oh, well, no. You’re very pretty and I don’t think her attitude was against your colors. ...Let me ask,” Luke looked over his shoulder to look at Amanda, “You were just trying to show off about your knowledge, right? It was nothing about her colors right?”

“Uh, y-yeah.” Was Amanda’s weak response. 

“See!” Luke exclaimed with a beam as he turned back to the Hippogriff, “She was just showing off. Nothing against you.” 

Clearly pleased by this, Colette let out a chirp and bent down, nuzzling the top of Luke’s head. The child in turn, chucked and ran his fingers through her feathers. Layton slowly made his way forward, heart still hammering waiting for Colette to suddenly snap again. But she was uncaring as Luke was pulled away, seeming to have been placated by the child’s praise. 

“Luke...what did you do?” Layton frantically asked. 

“I talked to her. I told you, I can talk to animals,” Luke looked up to the other with a frown, “You didn’t believe me.”

Layton didn’t reply, his mind racing. Emmy quickly dismissed the class, Colette being led to her stable while Layton took Luke back to the castle. Making sure the younger was content in their common room, Layton departed to Dumbledore’s office. He wasn’t surprised when he met Emmy along the way. The ride up to the office was quiet and stressful. 

The Headmaster looked up as the two professors approached his desk. “Good evening. What can I help you two with?” 

“There was an incident during my last hour Magical Creatures lesson.” Emmy replied. 

“I see… Please tell me what happened.”

Emmy explained what had transpired. How Luke seemed to carry on a conversation with Colette. How the outraged Hippogriff was calmed by a Muggle child. Dumbledore gave a nod as Emmy concluded her story before turning to Layton.

“What do you have to add to this Professor Layton?”

“Luke has seemed to connect well with animals since I’ve known him. He informed me he could talk to them, but I had just assumed it was just a childish story…”

“He is a Muggle, correct?”

“Yes sir… As far as I’m aware. Clark, his father, was a Muggle. I can confirm that. Brenda on the other hand, I’m not as confident as. But as Luke has not shown any signs of magic, I can only assume he is a Muggle.” 

“I believe you and Luke will need to make a visit to Ollivander’s this weekend.”

“Sir?”

Dumbledore smiled softly. “There are cases in which children awaken the magic in their families blood. That might just be the case here.” 

“But Luke hasn’t shown any signs. And there have never been cases of any person, magic or Muggle, being able to talk to animals.” 

“Let us start with the very obvious before moving too far forward. A wand will be the best place to start.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mystery #1:
> 
> With Clark and Brenda's passing, they've requested that Layton take care of their 10-year-old son. While Layton is up for the task, he's puzzled as to why he was selected.
> 
> Layton's Notes: I haven't seen Clark in years. Luke I've only seen pictures of. Why would the Triton's trust me with such an important person? Clearly there must be other's better suited for the job.
> 
> Mystery #2:
> 
> Luke claims to have seen someone disappear into smoke the day of the fire. He asks if this is magic, but Layton is unable to answer.
> 
> Layton's Notes: There are many spells out there. But turning oneself into smoke? That seems impossible.
> 
> Mystery #3:
> 
> Jean Descole, the wizard vigilante taking the rules into his own hands to defend those against a wizarding terrorist organization. No one knows who he is, but he's been able to accomplish more than the Ministry has. Which brings comfort to a lot in the wizarding community.
> 
> Layton's Notes: Luke calls him a super hero. I suppose in someway, he's correct.
> 
> Mystery #4:
> 
> The wizarding terrorist group now have announced their name: Targent. It appears they're going after both wizarding and Muggle homes and families without a clear motivation. With the intent of unearthing some creature. What reason could there be?
> 
> Layton's Notes: At the moment, there doesn't seem to be a connecting thread to any of this. I just hope we can find something before it's to late.
> 
> Mystery #5: 
> 
> Luke has shown an ability that's never been seen before or even created in the wizarding world: talking to animals. Even beyond that, clearly able to have a full conversation with a creature. How is this possible? Luke is a Muggle, and even magic can't explain this.
> 
> Layton's Notes: I am at an absolute loss on this. Clark never mentioned being able to do anything like this and I'm sure the Triton's are Muggles. Could Luke be that rare occurrence? But that still doesn't fully explain his skill.


	6. Jean Descole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Layton's Journal Entry #5: 
> 
> Luke can communicate with animals. I'm shocked and intrigued at the same time. This is something no witch or wizard have ever accomplished. But Luke, a Muggle-born child, has this ability. 
> 
> I hope the journey to Diagon Alley today can shed some much needed light on this situation. Perhaps Luke is just a Muggle-born wizard in a long line of Muggles. That's my hope anyway. Ollivander's is the only place that I can test this possibility without tipping off the Ministry.

Luke was thankful for the train. It was a normal thing to take for granted. But after traveling through Floo Powder, Luke was thankful for normal Muggle transportation. Layton had announced that morning they would be going to some place called Diagon Alley. A place described as the common area that students would go to, to get necessary supplies. He didn’t explain further than that. Luke didn’t mind though. He was happy for a chance to explore a new place filled with magic. 

They arrived mid-morning, Layton leading the way through the crowd. Luke took in the sights surrounding them. The stores they passed, the people in the crowd, and while it was amazing to look at, nothing stood out as being magic. Or some gateway to another hidden place for wizards. 

“We’re here Luke.” 

The child stopped, looking around to find some run down building. Such as when they traveled by fireplace to get to Hogwarts. But there was nothing. “Um, where Professor?”

“I was hopeful you had been around magic enough to see through the barriers. No matter. Just take my hand and stay very close.” 

Doing as asked, Luke was shocked when a door seemed to materialize before them and they walked in. It was a bustle of noise and smell on the other side. They had entered a pub, one that was filled with the morning rush of magic users. But Layton seemed to ignore all of it and made their way to the other end of the building. Now in the alleyway from behind the building they had just left. The professor released Luke’s hand, pulling out his wand and walked closer to the wall that blocked their way. 

“Three up, two across.” Layton counted out with his wand before tapping on the appropriate brick. 

Luke’s mouth dropped as the bricks folded away until an archway was created. Behind it was a long walkway filled with shops, with witches and wizards rushing around, parents trying to keep their children in check. His hand was grabbed once again and led further in, Luke making sure to take everything in. The stores on the Muggle side of the street were nothing compared to this place. Luke almost left Layton’s side when he saw a broomstick in a shop window.

“Stay close Luke.”

“Sorry Professor.”

They were heading into the store near the very end of the alleyway, Luke barely catching the name of  _ Ollivander’s _ before the door closed behind them. Shelves took up the entirety of the walls. Tall enough that they disappeared into darkness the further back into the store. Small, narrow boxes fill every available space in those massive shelves. Enough that Luke was worried some would fall over with the weight they were carrying. 

“It’s been quite awhile since you’ve been here, Professor Layton.” An aged wizard came hobbling out from behind the counter. The thinning white hair seemed to stick up in every direction. A maroon robe faded near the bottom, showing its age. 

“No office to your fine shop. But I haven’t had a need to visit.” Layton responded with a smile.

“Well, your name does pop up in the paper from time to time. Busy with your discoveries and catching ne'er-do-wells. You and your wand have done wonders. But back to your visit for today. What can I help you with?”

“I’m hoping to find a wand for my apprentice here. Luke, this is Mr. Ollivander. He creates the wands you see here. He even made mine.”

“Really?” Luke perked up. 

“Indeed. Now, a wand for you? Hmmm...how old are you child?”

“10, sir.”   
  


“I see… Am I to assume you are Muggle-born?”

“Uh, y-yes sir.”

“Interesting…” Ollivander sniffed pulling a measuring tape from a pocket. “Arms out please.” 

Luke quickly did as requested. It was a bit of a shock when the tape shot out on its own and began measuring. As that was happening, Ollivander turned to the multiple boxes lining the walls. He pulled a few out and placed them on the nearby counter. 

“Strange time to pull a child in here, Layton. Even Muggle-borns wait until they are about to enter school.”

“This is a bit of a special case.”

“Oh? Do tell.”

“This is more of a...proof of concept than anything else.”

Ollivander paused at that, box in hand as he turned to look back at Luke. The child in question was still entranced by the measuring tape. “Interesting...very interesting. Well, let’s get started, shall we?”

Luke jumped when the tape fell to the ground. He watched as Ollivander headed back over with three boxes in hand. The first wand was thin, an auburn colored wood with a smooth handle. 

“12 inch, with dragon’s heart string, contained by mahogany. Give it a wave.” 

Luke took the offered wand. Feeling strange, with two sets of eyes watching, Luke moved his arm. Only for the wand to be snatched back.

“No, nope. Here. 9 and a half, yew, with unicorn hair.” 

The younger had barely moved before the wand was taken away.

“Was a bit hopeful on that one, I’ll be honest. Once more. 10 inches, rosewood, with a phoenix feather.”

Luke was already fed up when he flicked his wrist, only for Ollivander to take the wand back. 

“Very well. Let’s go a different route.”

It felt like they had spent hours doing this. Luke being handed a new wand, waving it for a few seconds, only for it to be whisked away from him. It was clear that Layton was holding back a smile as time went on. The younger gave a pointed glare to the professor. It was only after a nearby chair was hidden by boxes that Ollivander deemed it time to stop. 

“I’m sorry Layton. But whatever you were hoping to find, it’s not there.”

The professor let out a sigh. “I see…”

“What...were we doing?” Luke asked, very confused.

“Luke, let me ask you. Your ability to speak to animals. Was anyone else in your family able to do the same?”

“Dad could. He said that he could only hear them, and even then not very well. He also told me that it was something that had been passed down through his family. Oh, and only through the males.”

“Clark could only ‘hear’ them… But you can speak with animals as well?”

“Yeah! Grand-dad said he thought the bloodline was thinning until I was born.”

“Did...was anyone a magic-user in your family?”   
  


Luke shook his head. “Not that I know of…”

“Layton,” Ollivander spoke again, “if there was something, even a spark, the Ministry would have found it.” 

“Still, this is…” Layton trailed off.

Strange? Worrisome? Confusing? Luke’s family was Muggle born. Even Clark said so when Layton had asked. The Triton family held no magic. No records of them attending any school for magic. No records of ancestors being magic users. But there was apparently a skill that no witch or wizard had ever done that was passed down in the Triton lineage. How could that be possible?

Was that figuring, the one that Luke pointed out and apparently had in his family, a part of this? But what was the connection? It wasn’t a figure that was a historical magic user. Even then, why would the Triton’s have it?

What was missing?

“Give yourself a break Layton. You have smoking pouring out of your ears.” 

“My apologies.” Layton frowned as he was called back by Ollivander. He released a deep breath before turning to Luke with a smile. “This was quite the endeavor. Why don’t we continue our shopping before getting lunch?”

“Um...yes sir.”

They gave their farewells to Ollivander, the younger passing a look of confusion to the wand makers. As if he would be able to tell Luke what had just happened. But he was given no response. While Luke was absolutely lost as to what had transpired and why. It was pushed to the back of his mind as they started going from shop to shop.

He was fascinated with the tools and instruments that were moving on their own. Showing off how they could be used in potions making to help prepare food. The strange ingredients that were being marketed for the newest wave of healing solutions. Broomsticks on display that Luke and other children crowded around. 

The highlight came when they were at a clothing shop. It held what Luke would have deemed ‘normal’ garments. Jumpers, pants, jackets. But robes and pointed hats lined the shelves as well. Luke was pulled away from the dress robes when his name was called out. He was greeted by Layton, who offered up a light blue messenger cap. It was placed atop Luke’s head, the younger fiddling with it until it laid better. 

“There we are,” said Layton, “A proper hat for you until we procure a top hat for you.”

Luke was absolutely thrilled. The strange and disappointing morning gone from his mind as they made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron. “Can we come back next weekend?”

Layton smiled. “We’ll see. We were only here on business after all. Days such as this are far and few in between.” 

“Is that a roundabout way of saying ‘no’.”

The professor laughed. “I suppose so. Let us just worry about today and getting something to eat. Then we can-”

The moment of calm was interrupted by an explosion. Debris from a nearby alleyway flew into the main street with a thick roll of smoke following after. The crowd quickly went into a frenzy. Screams and shouts of panic sounded, the crowd torn on where to run to. Against his want, Luke was pulled away from the professor and became engulfed by the fleeing horde of people. His calls went unheard as he was ushered further into Diagon Alley. 

Finding a break in the crowd, Luke rushed over to an empty side alleyway. He tried to catch his breath as he watched the chaos from his sanctuary. The situation became more dangerous when people wearing dark blue suits and dark sunglasses suddenly appeared. They pointed their wands up, more explosions sounding off from them. The crowd ducked down, all freezing in place. It fell quiet as the attackers scanned the area. Moving around the stunned and silent crowd.

Luke felt his heart race when eyes landed on him. The figure who spotted him snapped their fingers, their counterparts going directly to where Luke had hunkered down. In response, Luke quickly turned and darted further down into the alleyway. He didn’t make it that far before one of the figures suddenly appeared before him. They seemed to come from a puff of smoke, marching towards Luke with a stony face. Now trapped, the younger presses himself against the stone wall as his head snapped from to either side as the wizards closed in. 

“It would be in your best interest to not struggle child.” One spoke, his voice deep and neutral.

“W-What do you want?” Luke asked weakly.

“Keep quiet,” a female spoke this time, “You are in no position to ask questions or make demands.”

“Then why don’t I step in.”

All fell back as spikes suddenly shot out from the ground around Luke. The younger’s mouth fell open in shock as a caped figure appeared before him. Another form of protection between Luke and his attackers. 

“I must say, picking on a child? Such a new low for you Targent.”

“Descole.” A Targent member growled darkly. 

“Why do you sound so shocked? I would think you would be aware of my interfering by now.” 

“And you keep finding yourself outnumbered in so many situations.”

“I’m always one for a challenge. But I think today it would be best to bow out quickly.” Luke gasped as he was suddenly lifted up. He clung to the caped figure as the other bowed. “Come catch us, if you can.”

“Take a deep breath child.” That was Luke’s only whispered instructions. He did just that, wincing as a sensation overcame him. Feeling as if he was being squeezed through a small pipe. It thankfully ended quickly, Luke desperately gasping for air. 

“Are you alright?”

Luke wanted to say he was fine. To thank Descole for saving him. To ask why Targent was apparently after him. But all he could do was shake and desperately cling to the other. He was pulled closer, both arms wrapped around him in some form of comfort. A hand gently rubbing his back. 

“You’re alright child, just breath. You’re safe.” 

Luke didn’t respond, eyes shut tight as he took in the warmth that surrounded him. 

“...Who are you with child?”

“P-Professor Layton.” Luke finally replied, his voice small. 

“Very well. ...Targent has no doubt given up the chase. Let us find Layton.”

The younger didn’t respond this time. Descole merely gave a sigh before landing on the ground below. The area was relatively empty when they entered the main street, most appearing to have fled or were shepherded away somewhere when Targent’s attention was pulled away. Luke peeked out as they traveled forward, shocked that those left on the street didn’t stop them. Descole stood out with his overall appearance and rather infamous reputation. 

Perhaps people were more worried about their overall self preservation than anything else.

“Ah, here we are.” Decole’s announcement caused Luke to look behind him. 

Layton stood a few feet away, face pale and looking absolutely panicked. Instantly Luke scrambled down and rushed over to the professor. The older instantly bent down, holding the child close, who practically launched himself into Layton’s arms. No words were exchanged. Both parties just happy and relieved to have the other back. 

“Pardon the intrusion.” 

Layton peered up at Descole’s voice. “...Hello.”

The masked gentleman gave a smile. “Hello to you as well.”

“Am I...to assume you found Luke?” The professor asked, standing with Luke still held close.

“Rescued would be more of the appropriate term.”

“Rescued?”

“The attack today was a distraction. Or at least a display of power. Either or, the bottom line is they were after Luke.”

“...Why?”

“Your conclusions are as good as mine, dear professor. But, and I’m afraid to voice this, it’s clear Targent will do what they can to get to him. I beg of you to be cautious. More than what you already have been.” 

“Of course.” Layton was thrown for a loop when Descole gently grasped the professor’s hand. Lips were gently pressed to the back of it.

“Until our paths cross again.”

Absolutely stunned, Layton’s hand remained frozen as Descole disappeared. A few minutes after, the streets were filled with Aurors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mystery #1:
> 
> With Clark and Brenda's passing, they've requested that Layton take care of their 10-year-old son. While Layton is up for the task, he's puzzled as to why he was selected.
> 
> Layton's Notes: I haven't seen Clark in years. Luke, I've only seen pictures of. Why would the Triton's trust me with such an important person? Clearly there must be other's better suited for the job.
> 
> Mystery #2:
> 
> Luke claims to have seen someone disappear into smoke the day of the fire. He asks if this is magic, but Layton is unable to answer.
> 
> Layton's Notes: There are many spells out there. But turning oneself into smoke? That seems impossible.
> 
> Mystery #3:
> 
> Jean Descole, the wizard vigilante taking the rules into his own hands to defend those against a wizarding terrorist organization. No one knows who he is, but he's been able to accomplish more than the Ministry has. Which brings comfort to a lot in the wizarding community.
> 
> Layton's Notes: Luke calls him a super hero. I suppose in someway, he's correct.
> 
> Mystery #4 (Update):
> 
> The wizarding terrorist group now have announced their name: Targent. It appears they're going after both wizarding and Muggle homes and families without a clear motivation. With the intent of unearthing some creature. What reason could there be?
> 
> If Decole's warning is anything to go by, Luke may be a target of Targent's. 
> 
> Layton's Notes (Update): At the moment, there doesn't seem to be a connecting thread to any of this. I just hope we can find something before it's to late. 
> 
> They've made a move, a rather bold one, out in the middle of the day. They were trying to take Luke. Why? What is Targent after? All I do know, this became far more dangerous than I intended this to be. Even more so if they're targeting Luke. 
> 
> Mystery #5:
> 
> Luke has shown an ability that's never been seen before or even created in the wizarding world: talking to animals. Even beyond that, clearly able to have a full conversation with a creature. How is this possible? Luke is a Muggle, and even magic can't explain this.
> 
> Layton's Notes: I am at an absolute loss on this. Clark never mentioned being able to do anything like this and I'm sure the Triton's are Muggles. Could Luke be that rare occurrence? But that still doesn't fully explain his skill.


	7. Lowering the Walls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Layton's Journal Entry #6:
> 
> Targent is after Luke. Why would Targent be after Luke?

“They just attacked? There’s nothing else to report on this matter?”

Layton nodded. “Nothing that has grounds to support what Targent could be trying to accomplish.”

Letting out a deep sigh, Bloom rubbed his temple in frustration. “And Descole...just showed up, chased Targent off, found Luke, and then just disappeared as well.”

“Yes.”

“Well, this is just a mess of knows what. Mixed with so many questions.”

“Has anyone turned up missing?”

“Not yet, which is both a blessing and a curse. Everyone’s safe, but we’re no closer to finding out what they’re after. It’s obvious they are escalating their tactics. I have others to interview. Can you stay at the Leaky Cauldron until all of this is cleared?”

“Of course.” Layton tipped his hat as Bloom walked off into the crowd. “Well Luke, shall we head towards the pub?”

“Why didn’t we tell him Professor?” The younger whispered.

“...Because I’m unsure how the playing field is laid out at the moment.”

“I don’t understand.”

“If it is true that Targent… Our trip here was a bit of a secret. Only Dumbledore and Emmy were aware of the situation. Of our reason for being here today. It’s rather convenient that our first trip away from Hogwarts results in Targent attacking. The first street wide assault with a lot of witnesses. A strange alternative to their normal methods. Why would they risk it? And, more importantly, how did they know we were here.”

Luke didn’t respond. Mainly because he didn’t know what he could say. He was already in shock that he was apparently a ‘target’. Now to think there was a possible tractor near them? Luke shivered weakly.

“Are we...in danger?”

“I will keep you safe Luke. I promise.”

That didn’t really answer Luke’s question.

They entered the darkened building, the area filled with witches and wizards clamoring for answers from the Auror’s. Who, in turn, were attempting to keep everyone calm. Luke was directed towards an empty section of the bar, being placed on a stool while Layton remained standing. They remained there even as the pub started to empty out. 

“Layton.” A familiar voice called out. Luke tensed slightly as Desmond drew closer to them. “Blood said you would be here. Are you two alright?”

“A little shaken, but unharmed. Mainly thanks to Descole.” The professor replied. 

“So says your report. I’m curious about it. Mainly the fact that Descole was bringing Luke back to you?” 

“He and I unfortunately became separated when Targent attacked.”

“I don’t mean to sound rude… But whey would Descole come to rescue your charge?”

Layton frowned. “I am...unaware as to why. I’m unaware as to why Targent attacked.” 

Desmond fell quiet. He pulled out a few coins and handed them to Luke, who looked slightly confused. “I’m rather fond of this restaurant’s food. Particularly their desserts. Why don’t you grab a few for us three to try?”

Luke looked to Layton, who nodded, and took the offered coins. Desmond smiled fondly as the younger took off before offering the newly emptied seat to Layton. 

“I don’t mean to press. I had a feeling our last encounter did not end well. Now we’re here where you and Luke might have been targeted. You’re used to worrying about yourself. I understand the statement about not being used to working with others. But my interest is keeping you and Luke safe. I only ask that you trust me.” 

“It’s not trust that’s the issue. I haven’t given it to be used.” 

Desmond laughed. “Fair. May I ask for your trust then?”

“I’m not sure I’m willing to give it.” 

“What can I do to earn it?”

“I’m not sure.”   
  


“You are quite the puzzle Layton.” 

The professor gave a huff, but couldn’t hold back a smile. “I will take that as a compliment.” 

“That was the intention.”

There was sudden heat spreading from his cheeks, Layton turning away. His attention was drawn towards Luke. The younger haven been pulled into a conversation with the chef. He was beaming, taking each sweets sample given to him with a smile. 

“He’s not your apprentice.” 

“I’m sorry?”

“Luke, he’s not your apprentice.”

“How did you reach this conclusion.”

“Mentor’s don’t bring their apprentices on shopping days. Especially not to simply buy a hat and to sight-see.”

“...His parents were lost in a fire. I was asked to be his guardian. He’s still unsure of everything and leaving him alone makes me feel nervous.”

“So you brought him along to the meeting so he wouldn’t worry. And you made the story of him being your apprentice so he could stay… Interesting. Your secret is safe with me.”

“Thank you… You’re very trusting.”

“Ironic, isn’t it?” Desmond smirked, only to have it fall away when he turned back to Luke. “Poor child...how has he been through all of this?”

“I’m not sure. He tends to live in the moment and I can only tell when he’s happy. But when it’s quiet, when he’s left to his thoughts, I’m afraid of what goes through his mind. He has already experienced so much at a young age...and he keeps it to himself. Today has not helped.”

“I don’t mean to be rude about this, but you sound exhausted.” 

Layton let out an exasperated laugh. “You were right. Your comment about working along. I’ve made it that way for so long. In one day I lost a childhood friend and became a caretaker. I don’t know what I’m doing. There’s no one correct solution to any of this. And there is so much more at stake now. So, yes, I feel drained by all of this.”

“...It does sound as if you have a lot to handle at the moment. Perhaps if you were allowed to step back, get away from all of this for a night. You might feel better. Maybe even find a solution when your mind is not entirely focused on it.”

“You seem to have a heavy opinion on this,” Layton remarked, “What would you suggest?”

“A night out with a good meal and even better company. In fact, I would be honored to accompany you in this matter.”

“I...I don’t wish to impose…”

“None of that. I made the offer. Besides, I’ve been waiting for an opportunity to talk with you. Anything besides work that is.”

“Very well. I suppose it would be rude to turn down such an offer. I might have also hoped for an opportunity of my own to pick your brain, as they say.”

“Why not have this meeting of the minds this Saturday at Hogsmead? Around noon?”

“I accept.”

“Wonderful,” Demond straightened himself out, “I must get back to work. But I’ll send an owl to narrow down a restaurant decision. Until Saturday.”

The professor watched with interest as the Auror walked off. It was only when Luke returned, carrying three desserts and claiming to have run into Desmond when he left the building, that an idea suddenly hit Layton. 

...Had he just been asked on a date?   
  


______________________

“I honestly can’t tell what I enjoy more about this.”

“Emmy-”

“The fact you automatically assumed this outing is a date and not just a friendly discussion.”

“Professor Altava-”

“The fact you automatically became flustered at the possibility of this being a date.”

“I only can to ask for your assistance in-”

“Or that you may have actually scored a date with Desmond Sycamore.”

Layton would never groan. It would be ungentlemanly to do so. It would be rude to perform the act in front of a lady. 

But Merlin’s beard, did he ever want to.

“It’s more likely that I’ve misread the situation and it means nothing more than a friendly talk.”

“But it’s the fact that you made that assumption that kills me! I didn’t know you swung both ways Professor.” Emmy smirked. 

Layton will never admit he squirmed under her gaze. “My love life and personal interests are topics of conversation I don’t wish to discuss.”

“You’ve talked about Claire.” Emmy gave a sympathetic smile as the professor gripped the brim of his top hat. “This might be good for you. Have a connection with someone outside your immediate bubble. If anything, this is huge!”

“Care to explain why?”

“Desmond Sycamore is the most sought after bachelor. If this is a true romantic outing, you’ll have done the one thing that’s been sought after for years!”

“Your interest in this is starting to worry me.”

“Oh hush. This is what close colleagues and friends do,” Emmy beamed, “Be a constant tease with their friend’s frets.” 

“Perhaps I need to find new friends.” Layton commented dryly.

“Good luck with that you recluse. Anyway, don’t worry about Luke. I can keep an eye on him while you’re out.”

“Thank you Emmy.”

“Do you need any help preparing for your date?”

“Thank you for offering your assistance in watching over Luke. I must be off.”

“Come on Professor, don’t be huffy!”

While Layton was able to keep his appearance up as he departed, he was fretting a bit on the inside. He was told growing up he could be a little dense. Especially in moments of romantic interests from others. And after inadvertently leaving a few broken hearts behind, Layton made a full attempt to put more focus on paying attention to people’s intents. Which unfortunately turned into over thinking. Now it was a question of ‘did someone like him, or was he just reading too far into it?’. 

Which was the situation he currently found himself in. Claire was always rather blunt in her actions. She was the person to take the first step in their relationship. Even then Layton had to be reassured that they were, indeed, dating. Then those school years at Hogwarts with… Best not to hearken back to that time in his life for stability. Or for romantic help. 

Either way, Layton was a little flustered over the intention of this Saturday. It was either a mis-leap into logic with Layton believing it was a date. Or there was that intent from Desmond. Which brought up a whole new flurry of questions. Why would a high ranking Auror be interested in a simple professor?

Okay, maybe Layton wasn’t giving himself enough credit. He was well known in the Ministry. Helping with the tougher cases they faced. He would merely show up, lend a hand, and leave. Nothing that screamed he needed or demanded attention on him. Or wanted it. Ever. Goodness gracious, that was never his intention! So, how could he have ever caught the eye of someone well admired by the wizarding community?

This was absolutely baffling to him. 

“Are you alright sir?” Luke’s cautiously voiced question brought Layton back to attention. 

The professor placed his cup down, letting out a slow breath. “I’m sorry Luke. I suppose I’m just a little distracted at the moment.”

“Is it about the case?”

“Ah, no, I’m sorry. I suppose it’s more of a personal issue.”

“Can I help in any way?”

“I don’t believe you can.”

“Aw, come on! Mom always said talking something out can help you find a solution.”

“While I agree with that statement. You are too young to have to handle a situation like this.”

“I’m not that young.”

Layton couldn’t help but chuckle at Luke’s offended look. “I meant no offense my boy. But very well, let us see what we can work out. Let’s say there’s someone who wishes to be your friend. But you are unsure of their...intentions.”

“Intentions?”

“Why are they interested in being your friend.”

“Oh, okay.”

“How would you go about finding out their reasoning for befriending you?”

“...Are we worried they’re planning something bad?”

“No. More of how much of a friend do they want to be.”

“Well...why couldn’t I just see what they wanted?”

“What do you mean?”

“If we’re going to be friends, I really have nothing to worry about. I shouldn’t focus too much on it.”

“Mmh, I suppose so. Very well Luke. I will take your advice into consideration for this matter.”

“Guess I am full of good advice.” Luke beamed. 

“Indeed you are. I will never doubt you again.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mystery #1:
> 
> With Clark and Brenda's passing, they've requested that Layton take care of their 10-year-old son. While Layton is up for the task, he's puzzled as to why he was selected.
> 
> Layton's Notes: I haven't seen Clark in years. Luke, I've only seen pictures of. Why would the Triton's trust me with such an important person? Clearly there must be other's better suited for the job.
> 
> Mystery #2:
> 
> Luke claims to have seen someone disappear into smoke the day of the fire. He asks if this is magic, but Layton is unable to answer.
> 
> Layton's Notes: There are many spells out there. But turning oneself into smoke? That seems impossible.
> 
> Mystery #3:
> 
> Jean Descole, the wizard vigilante taking the rules into his own hands to defend those against a wizarding terrorist organization. No one knows who he is, but he's been able to accomplish more than the Ministry has. Which brings comfort to a lot in the wizarding community.
> 
> Layton's Notes: Luke calls him a super hero. I suppose in someway, he's correct.
> 
> Mystery #4 (Update):
> 
> The wizarding terrorist group now have announced their name: Targent. It appears they're going after both wizarding and Muggle homes and families without a clear motivation. With the intent of unearthing some creature. What reason could there be?
> 
> If Decole's warning is anything to go by, Luke may be a target of Targent's.
> 
> Layton's Notes (Update): At the moment, there doesn't seem to be a connecting thread to any of this. I just hope we can find something before it's to late.
> 
> They've made a move, a rather bold one, out in the middle of the day. They were trying to take Luke. Why? What is Targent after? All I do know, this became far more dangerous than I intended this to be. Even more so if they're targeting Luke.
> 
> Mystery #5:
> 
> Luke has shown an ability that's never been seen before or even created in the wizarding world: talking to animals. Even beyond that, clearly able to have a full conversation with a creature. How is this possible? Luke is a Muggle, and even magic can't explain this.
> 
> Layton's Notes: I am at an absolute loss on this. Clark never mentioned being able to do anything like this and I'm sure the Triton's are Muggles. Could Luke be that rare occurrence? But that still doesn't fully explain his skill.

**Author's Note:**

> Mystery #1: 
> 
> With Clark and Brenda's passing, they've requested that Layton take care of their 10-year-old son. While Layton is up for the task, he's puzzled as to why he was selected. 
> 
> Layton's Notes: I haven't seen Clark in years. Luke I've only seen pictures of. Why would the Triton's trust me with such an important person? Clearly there must be other's better suited for the job.


End file.
